The Lupin Children
by Lockheart96
Summary: Teddy and Victoire we're destined to end up together, everybody knew the inseperable best friends would some day fall in love and get married. First came love...then came marriage...now here is the story of their kids as they grow up with their family.
1. Pregnant

Victoire Weasley- or, as of now, Victoire Lupin, squealed in delight as the silver mist circling her stomach turned to a glimmering gold color. The mist was an enchanted pregnancy test, it starts out silver, and if it fades, your not pregnant, if it changes to gold, you are.

Victoire's life was now absolutely perfect. Of course she had gotten pregnant; she planned it down to the very day. Still, seeing the test change made her heart flutter.

She had carefully calculated the best day in her cycle to conceive, and planned her wedding on that day. She had always dreamed of getting married to Teddy and making a baby on her honeymoon, ever since she was 7 years old.

It was July 4th. Victorie had conceived in June, and turned 21 on the second of May. Teddy was 23, and worked as an Auror while Victoire was a healer at St. Mungos.

Victoire smiled at herself in the mirror. It was true, what they say about pregnant women. How there's this glow about them, Victoire could clearly see it in her sparkling blue eyes. She looked absolutely radiant. She had long, perfectly straight, silvery blonde hair that flowed halfway down her back. Her pale skin was flawless, not a freckle in sight, despite being a Weasley. Her curves were perfect, and she was the definition of beautiful. Victoire looked just like her mother, Fleur (Delacour) Weasley. She was, after all, one eighth Veela.

Her little sister, Dominique, was quite the opposite. She was 18, and just graduated Hogwarts and joined the reserve team for the professional Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Dominic had the bright Weasley-red hair, which was naturally wavy, and came down just passed her shoulders. She had side bands that were constantly in her face, and almond brown eyes. Dom even had just a few freckles sprawled across her nose and cheeks. She was just like her father, Bill Weasley, without an ounce of Fleur's genetics. She was a total tomboy, and a smart mouth. Her personality clashed with Victoire's in every way possible. Dom liked to just take life as it comes and wing everything, while Vic had her entire life planned out before she was 10.

Their younger brother, Louis, was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts come September. He had clearly inherited the Veela genes, considering his blonde hair, chiseled cheeks, smooth voice and flawless skin left the girls flocking him. The only thing he got from Bill, appearance wise, was his chocolate brown eyes. Louis was a charmer, and a major flirt. He's been convincing girls to do his homework ever since he started at Hogwarts. Though he supported Puddlemere United for Dom's sake, he wasn't really a huge fan of Quidditch. Dom was the only one of Bill and Fleur's kids to try out for the Gryffindor Quiddich team; she played Beater from her 3rd year to her last. Victoire went to the Gryffindor matches just to watch and support her house. Louis, a Ravenclaw, only went to the big matches to cheer Dom on.

Teddy played Quidditch while he was at Hogwarts, too. He was the Gryffindor's center chaser.

_Teddy!_ Victoire thought. _I have to tell Teddy!_

Just as she got ready to apparate to Teddy's office at work, she heard a pop from behind her.

The blonde spun around the see her cousin, Molly Weasley.

Molly was Percy and Audrey's daughter. She had curly red hair, brown eyes, and her face was full of freckles. Taking after her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, she had the biggest fascination with muggles. She was 20, as soon as she graduated Hogwarts she went to college at a muggle school in London to learn to become a teacher, for muggle children. She met a muggle named Sam Turner, and they've been dating for a year now, but she hasn't told him about magic, or introduced him to the family. She had become very distant with the family, but she came to whatever she could, she was just busy most of the time.

Molly had a younger sister names Lucy, who graduated with Dominique at Hogwarts. Lucy was the bad apple of the family, to word it politely. She was the only Weasley sorted into Slytherin, but boy did it suit her. Her hair was jet black, and cropped in a short pixie style that came just past her ears. Her eyes were icy blue, and full of jealousy and hate. She was ashamed to be a Weasley, which was astounding considering they were now one of the most well-know Wizarding families in the world, along with the Potters. She didn't bother with her family unless absolutely necessary, and was rude to them when she did. Lucy worked as an intern at the ministry, and kept to her self most of the time there. She only really opened up with her Slytherin friends. She was currently dating one of them, named Victor Zabini.

"Victoire!" the red head exclaimed, giving her cousin a quick hug.

"Hi, Molly. What are you doing here?" Victoire asked.

"Coming to get you, of course! We've been waiting for you at the burrow, to start Sunday dinner." Molly told her.

"I was just getting ready. I'll just stop by Teddy's work and-"

"He's already there, playing Quidditch with the guys. You're the only one we're missing, so grandma sent me to get you." Molly explained.

"Oh." Victoire said, surprised. "Let's get going then."

"After you." Molly grinned.

"Um, I think I'll flu, actually." Victoire said, remembering what she learned in healer training. Apparating was a no-no during pregnancy. They said it was acceptable for the first trimester, but there's a slight chance it could cause a miscarriage. A chance Victoire was not willing to take.

"Um…okay?" Molly skeptically rose an eyebrow.

"I'm just, um...feeling a little lightheaded. I don't want to risk getting splinched." Vic lied, shrugging it off.

"Oh, I see." Molly nodded, still slightly doubtful. "Well we can take care of that in no time. Grandma already has enough food out to feed an army."

"Or a Weasley clan." Victoire laughed.

"Exactly." Chuckled Molly. "I'll see you there then."

With that, Molly was gone in a pop.

Victoire made her way to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of flu powder, tucked her head and stepped in, then very clearly said, "The Burrow!"

Victoire grinned as she stepped out of the fireplace and the delicious smells of Grandma Molly's cooking enveloped her.

She entered the kitchen to see the graying woman working her magic at the stove.

"Hey, grandma." Victoire greeted.

"Oh, hello dear!" Molly exclaimed, running over to give her oldest grandchild one of her signature bone crushing hugs. "I didn't hear you pop in."

"Oh, I er, flu-ed over." Vicotire confessed.

"Why's that?" her grandmother asked. Always the newsy one.

Victoire opened her mouth to respond, when a whiff of her dad's famous potato wedges reached her. It was typically one of her favorite foods, but right now, the smell was revolting and she felt her stomach churn. Her hand flew to her mouth and she sprinted for the bathroom, flinging herself to the floor and leaning over the toilet, barely having time to kick the door shut. When she was done being sick, she opened up the medicine closet where everybody had their own tooth brush. She found her pink and blue one, brushed her teeth, then put it away and opened the door to leave.

Then, she came face to face with her grandmother, who had knowing look and an ear to ear grin on her face.

"I'm going to be a great-grandmother." Molly stated. It wasn't a question.

Victoire had planned to tell Teddy first, but some plans _don't_ always go as expected.

She nodded with pride, her grin now matching Molly's. She enveloped her oldest granddaughter in another hug, this one a bit more gentle, but still full of love.

"Oh, congratulations! I'm so excited! You're absolutely glowing, you look gorgeous! What did Teddy say? Was he thrilled? Oh, of course he was! You two are going to make the best parents! You're grandfather would be so proud if he were still here with us, you know. I can give you loads of pointers on-"

"Thanks, Grandma." Vic laughed, cutting off her ramble. "But I haven't told anybody yet, I just found out before I got here. And I want to let Teddy know before everyone else, so let's keep it on the down low for a while, okay?"

"What ever you say, dear. You will be telling them tonight though, right? I can't wait to be a great-grandmommy! You know our Lilykins is 13 now, we haven't had a baby around in ages!" said Molly.

"I know." Victoire grinned. "We'll probably announce it at dinner. Let me just discuss things with Teddy first, and make sure he's ready."

"Of course, dear." Molly nodded in understanding. "He's outside with the boys, you should go find him now. You can take him upstairs to tell him in private, I'll keep everyone down here, for you."

"Thanks, Grandma! You're the best." Victoire beamed, making her way for the backyard. She saw the kids talking amongst each other, the adults doing the same, and a few people playing Quidditch. From what she gathered, it was Teddy, Dom, and Lily, up against James, Fred, and Hugo. Teddy and Hugo were chasers, James and Lily seekers, and Fred and Dom as beaters. From the flash of blue darting towards the ring, and the cursing of James, Vic took it that Teddy just scored. Her metamorphagus husband typically had his messy hair and electric blue color, and his eyes their natural brown, his late father's color.

As Teddy caught sight of his wife, he swooped down to great her.

"Hello, Mrs. Lupin." He grinned.

"Hi there, Mr. Lupin." Victoire giggled.

"How was your day?" Teddy asked.

"Fantastic!-"

"I can't wait to hear all about it." Teddy grinned. "But we have to finish this up real quick, we're tied. Want to play? We could use a keeper."

"Hey! No fair!" Yelled 17 year old James. His unmanageable ebony hair was even more windblown then usual, and his hazel eyes were glimmering in the sun.

"Cheaters!" Fred cried. Fred George Weasley was also 17, he and his partner in crime, James Sirius, were just about to start their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were the pranksters of the school, and certainly living up to their namesakes. Fred had his fathers red hair, but his skin resembled an olive tan, a combination of his mother's dark skin and his dad's pale complexion.

Fred had a twin sister, Roxanne. She had darker red hair, she usually wore her auburn locks in a messy bun with side bangs. Her skin was darker than Fred's, but lighter than her mom, Angelina's. All 3 seventeen year old were in Gryffindor, and they all helped out at George's joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Roxanna was currently dating a boy in her year, named Andrew Thomas, and Fred was dating Ashley Wood. James, on the other hand, was perfectly content with his random snogs in the broom closets, like Dominique.

"I actually can't play anyway." Victoire told him.

Teddy didn't think much of it, he knew his wife wasn't incredibly fond of Quidditch to begin with. "Alright, I'll wrap this up and then we can chat."

"I'll be here." She smiled, waving as he flew back to the game.

James and Lily were neck and neck for the snitch, when Lily shouted, "Bee!"

James pulled away on his broom, and his little sister caught the snitch.

"Yes! In your face!" Lily gloated.

"You sneaky little brat!" James narrowed his eyes playfully at his sister. Everybody knew he was playing though. It was no secret that James absolutely adored his little sister. Lily had Ginny's dark brown eyes, and long, wavy red hair. James and Lily's middle brother, Albus Severus, was 15. He was the spitting image of his father, from the messy black hair to the emerald green eyes. The only difference was that Al didn't have the lightning bolt scar.

Al's best friends were Rose and Scorpius. Scorp was Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass'son, and surprising nothing like a Slytherin. He even got sorted into Gryffindor! Scorpius had silvery blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. He was witty, sarcastic, funny, blunt, bold, and a bit cheeky. He reminded Al of his uncle Ron often, but could never tell Ron that. He hated Scorpius, for getting so close to his daughter and being the son of Malfoy. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE except for Scorpius and Rose knew that they'd end up together some day. Even Ron, although he's still in denial. Rose and Scorpius have had love in the air since the beginning, almost like teddy and Vic, except they're too stubborn to admit it.

Rose was the oldest of Ron and Hermione Weasley's two kids. She was 15, and had bushy bright red hair, which she liked to pull back in a pony tail. She had her mom's warm brown eyes, too, and a few freckles on her cheeks, from her dad. Rose was just like her mother though, she'd give the know-it-all bookworm a run for her money. And her little brother, Hugo, inherited his dad's talent for Wizard chest, he's even managed to beat Ron on occasion. Hugo was really close with Lily, since they were both in 3rd year. He was only a few months older then her. Hugo had brown hair and eyes, and traits from both of his parents. He was smart, like his mom, yet lacked common sense and had the emotional range of a teaspoon, like his father.

"Ready?" Teddy asked, breaking Vic out of her daze as he led her towards the house.

"Let's go upstairs." She told him.

"It's something wrong?" he asked, concern etched into his face as they made it to the top of the steps.

"No." Victoire shook her head, grinning. "Something is absolutely perfect."

"Care to share?"

"I'm pregnant." She told him, resting her hand on her flat stomach. She still couldn't believe her perfect little baby was in there.

"W-what?" Teddy stuttered. He was in shock, Victoire knew. She had seen this coming.

She held his shoulders, her blue eyes burning into his brown ones. "You're going to be a dad."

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, seeking confirmation, his face still completely blank. If Vic didn't know he husband so well, she'd be panicking by now. But she knew things took time to sink in with him. Teddy's face suddenly broke into a grin. _Here it comes._ "I'm going to be a dad!"

Teddy was now jumping for joy, he picked his wife up and spun her around, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Teddy!" Victoire giggled. "Put me down!"

"Oh, right, sorry." He apologized, gently setting her down on her feet instantly. "Are you okay? Is the baby? Did I hurt you?"

"We're both fine." She laughed. "Now come on, we have to tell everybody before Grandma does."

"How does grandma Molly know?" Teddy asked. Molly had always been like a second grandmother to him, especially the last 2 years, after his Grandmom, Andromeda, passed away.

Victoire shrugged. "She just knows things like that."

"I would think so," Teddy chuckled. "After all, she has been pregnant seven times."

"Six." Victoire corrected. "Uncle Fred and Uncle George were a package deal."

"Oh, right." Teddy nodded as they made it downstairs.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, the came face to face with…well, everyone.

Grandma Molly, Victoire's parents, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily were all staring at them expectantly.

"Erm, Hi?" Teddy said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hello, Tedward." James greeted, pacing back and fourth. "Would you mind to tell me why Grandma won't let us upstairs to interrupt your 'privacy' but whenever Fred and I ask to be alone for 2 minutes the adults _follow_ us up?"

"Because whenever you and Fred are alone you blow things up?" Dom sniggered, earning a glare from James.

"Believe me; we would have followed them up if mom would let us by." Bill Weasley murmured. Always the over protective father…

"Yeah, she actually threatened to throw out the dessert. Throw it out! As it wasn't even a crime!" Ron exclaimed dramatically.

"So what was going on up there?" George asked, with a wink.

"I had to talk to my husband. I wasn't aware it would cause such a fuss." Victoire laughed nervously, wanting nothing more than an out. Teddy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and a look that said 'It's now or never'.

"It is when it has to be 'private'." Percy added.

Charlie piped up. "Yeah, what was so _private _exactly?"

"Well if you all quit stalling, you would know by now." Victoire told them.

"Stalling? Me? No!" James laughed.

"Define stalling." Fred encouraged, joined along by the rest of his cousins.

"We Weasley's don't stall."

"Absolutely not."

"A Potter never stalls."

"Stalls, walls, balls…so much rhymes with stall!"

Soon, everybody was talking at once, even the adults. The racket was giving the already nervous parents-to-be headaches.

Victoire exchanged a helpless glance at Teddy, who nodded for her to go on.

"I'm pregnant." Victoire said, her voice confident and clear.

Silence. For the first time ever in the history of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan gathers did any room go silent enough to hear a pin drop. Until now, that is. The sudden riot left Victoire begging to go back to the silence, as her entire family began screaming at once.

"WHAT?"

"Mon Cheri, did you say zat you are pregnant? As in, I'm going to be a grand-maman?"

"I'm your sister! Why didn't you tell me first?"

"Because I'm her brother, and she didn't want you to hear before me."

"Well, I'm her favorite cousin!"

"Yeah, right!"

"I'm practically Teddy's little brother!"

"So is Al!"

"He likes me better, though."

"No! Everyone likes ME the best!"

"Shut up, Lily!"

"Sod off, Hugo!"

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"I can't believe I'm going to be grand dad."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a great-grandmommy!"

"I can't believe my leetle baby ez going to 'ave a leetle baby of 'er own."

"I can't believe Teddy and Vic are having sex."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"I can't believe you. Do you have _any _sense?"

"I can't believe it's not butter!"

All eyes turned to George Weasley, who smiled sheepishly. "Just trying to ease the tension."

"Well," Victoire breathed. "You all better believe it. Cause a few months from now Teddy and I are going to be bringing a perfect little angel into the world."

"And we couldn't be happier." Teddy added, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders for support.

The huge crowd suddenly burst into a course of hugs, belly rubs, 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you!'s.

"I'll have to lend you all my pregnancy books!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning.

"We'll make you a list of tips." Angelina added.

"Right, the stuff that the 'joy of pregnancy' books don't tell you about. Like cramping, heartburn, foot-aches, tiredness, and have a constant full bladder." Ginny said.

Victoire couldn't help but smile. You had to love Aunt Ginny and her bluntness. "Oh, fun."

"When can we find out the sex?" Roxanne asked.

Victoire looked to her aunts and raised her eyebrows.

"Well you can find out at your 4 month ultra sound at a muggle hospital, like I did. But if you get a mid-witch, you can usually find out at 3 months." Hermione told her.

Victoire nodded. "That's probably what I'll do, working at St. Mungo's and all."

"So how long do I have to wait before I teach him how to fly?" asked James.

"Hah! Don't hold your breath; I'll beat you to it." Dominique replied before Vic could even open her mouth.

"Will not!" James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Will too! I'm his aunt!"

"Who says the baby is a he?" Victoire asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"James did!" Dom said, throwing her cousin under the Hogwarts Express before darting out of there. It was no secret that Victoire_ always _wanted a little girl.

"Will you look at the time," James said, checking the non existent watch on his wrist. "Gotta go. Bye!"

Victoire laughed and got back into baby talk with her family, she had a lot to learn before her little bundle of joy was born…


	2. Month 3

*Tap*

Victoire bit her lip to keep her mouth shut. She and Teddy were in the waiting room at St. Mungos, waiting for their first healer appointment.

*Tap*

Vic rolled her eyes. Teddy was really nervous, and had a terrible habit of tapping his foot on the floor, and his fingers on the arm of his chair. It was really starting to get on his wife's nerves.

*Tap*

She gave a loud, frustrated sigh. Her husband didn't seem to notice.

*Tap*

"Will you stop that?" Victoire hissed under her breath, not wanting to make a scene.

"Oh, sorry." Teddy said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. You're just starting to make _me_ nervous now." She told him.

"Everything is going to be okay." Teddy said, trying to reassure himself more than his wife.

"That's right." Victoire smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong." He continued.

"I know." Vic nodded.

"We're going to go in there, find out we're having a healthy blue haired boy, and then walk out of here with smiles on our faces knowing thay Teddy Jr. will be here in a few months." Said Teddy.

"You lost me at blue haired boy." Victoire told him.

Teddy shrugged. "He will have blue hair. Just like his dad."

"You have brown hair naturally. And the baby could be a girl." Victoire reminded him.

"But I wear it blue so much the baby might have got that gene. And he could also be a boy." He said.

"Or _she_ could be a blonde haired girl and we can dress her up in pink frilly dresses!" Victoire exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Teddy chuckled and Victoire's face fell, her mood changing from excitement to worry. "What if you don't get your little blue haired son?"

"Then we will have a beautiful baby Victoire Jr., and give her all the love in the world." Teddy promised.

"Really?" Vic asked, her eyes shining with hope and affection for her husband.

He nodded. "Yes. And then we will keep trying for blue haired Teddy Jr."

Victoire laughed. "Let's just take this one baby at a time."

"Okay." Teddy chuckled. "But I do think we should have at least 3 more."

"I think two more." Victoire told him. "Three kids. That's a good number."

Teddy nodded, grinning. "Three it is, then."

"Mrs. Lupin?" A lady with short brown hair and bespectacled green eyes called.

Teddy and Vic bounced up, shared and exciting glance, and walked towards the woman.

"That would be me." Victoire smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kim Covone, and I'll be your mid-witch." Said the woman, shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Victoire, and this is my husband, Teddy."

"Hello." He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you'll just follow me this way, we can start your ultrasound." The mid-witch said, leading them down the hall and through a door on the left.

Vic had to lay down on a bed, and Dr. Covone ran a special white wand over Victoire's stomach, making a tiny black and white baby appear on the monitor screen.

Vic gasped. "Oh my Godric! Look Teddy, it's our little angel!"

"I see, Vic." Teddy grinned, beaming at the screen.

"The baby seems to be perfectly healthy." The medi-witch told them, much to their relief. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes!" The young parents exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, then." Dr. Covone chuckled. "It looks like you two have yourselves a beautiful baby girl."

"Woohoo!" Victoire shouted, throwing her arms around her husband and shrieking with excitement.

"Congratulations. I'll leave you two for a minute, I have to add these records to your file." The medi-witch smiled, leaving.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby girl." Said Teddy.

Victoire pulled back to look into his eyes. "You're not sad…are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Teddy asked, before breaking out into an ear to ear grin. "I'm thrilled! We're going to have a little princess! And if she's lucky, she'll look just like her mother!"

Vic smiled. "Her father isn't too bad looking himself, you know." She winked.

"True…not too many blokes can pull of this color like me." Teddy joked, running his fingers through his hair.

Victoire laughed. "Exactly."

"Now it's interview time." Grinned Teddy.

Vic raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Time to tell the family!"

"Oh, right!" Victoire laughed. "Of course."

"I bet they're all dying to know." Said Teddy.

"Of course, wouldn't want to keep the results of their bets in suspense." Laughed Vic.

"That reminds me!" Teddy exclaimed. "I won!"

Victoire smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you thought the baby was a boy?"

Teddy nodded. "I did. But I'm always wrong, so I bet on a girl."

Victoire burst into a fit of laughter. "Smart move."


	3. Month 4

It turns out Dominique, James, Lily, Roxanne, Hugo, and Ron were sadly disappointed as they handed over their galleons to a thrilled Louis, Albus, Rose, Molly, Fred and George.

A month later, Victoire was now 4th months along, and had a belly that just poked out of her shirt a tiny bit. She was cuddling on the couch with her blue-haired husband, trying to think of names for their baby.

"How about Tedellia?" the blue haired Auror suggested.

Victoire shot him an 'are you stupid?' look before bursting out into laughter. "That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

"Tedtoire then?" he asked.

"Nope!" she laughed, then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Teddy asked.

"What about Nymphadora?" Victoire asked.

"My mom?"

Victoire nodded. "Your mom was an amazing woman. I'd be honored to name our daughter after her."

Teddy's lips crashed onto hers, and she deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away, grinning. "How did I end up lucky enough to deserve the most perfect girl in the world?"

Victoire laughed and shrugged. "You got me!"

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Teddy sighed. "But I don't think we should use it. Everyone says my mom hated her name, that's why everyone calls her Tonks…and let's face it…Nymphadora is a mouthful. I know if my mom were here, she would never want us to name the baby that. We should think of something different for her."

"Okay." Victoire smiled. "I've always loved the name Ella."

"It's really short, though. Ella Lupin." Said Teddy.

"That's true." Victoire nodded. "We just need to add something to it."

"I like Stella." Teddy told her.

Victoire smiled. "Me too. Stella Lupin."

"Much better." Teddy agreed. "But we need a middle name too."

"Stella…Marie." Victoire decided.

The couple grinned in unison, and said, "Stella Marie Lupin."

"It's perfect." Victoire told him.

"She sure is." Teddy smiled, rubbing the belly that his tiny daughter was growing inside of.


	4. Month 5

"Oh my Godric!" Victoire squealed from the bathroom.

"Vic, are you okay?" Teddy called, rushing to the bathroom door.

"Teddy!" she cried.

"Yes? Vic?" Teddy yelled. "I'm here, Vic! What is it?"

"The baby!" she giggled, her voice giddy with excitement.

"What?" Teddy gasped. "She can't be coming yet! It's too soon, isn't it? Oh Merlin, we haven't even packed yet! I'll go get the bag…what do we need? Clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, rattles, crib, walker, swing, highchair…oh no, I forgot to ask Aunt Hermione for that shrinking charm!"

"Teddy, the baby isn't coming yet." Victoire laughed as she opened the door. She had a towel wrapped around her body, covering her growing Belly. She was now 5 months along, and definitely showing. "And we don't need to pack all of those big things for the hospital anyway, silly."

"Oh." Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it then?"

"The baby just kicked!" Victoire exclaimed, beaming.

"No way!" Teddy grinned, reaching his hand down to feel his wife's belly.

"Way! It was the cutest little flutter ever!" Vic went on.

"I can't feel her." Teddy pouted.

"That's because she's not doing it anymore. You should try talking to her, the doctor said she can hear our voices, now.

Teddy smiled, and kneeled down so that his face was level with Victoire's tummy. He put both hands on it, and said, "Hi, Stella. I'm your daddy. I just wanted to let you know the your mommy is the most perfect, wonderful, sweet, smart, beautiful mommy in the whole wide world, and we are both so lucky to have her."

He grinned up at Victoire, who was rolling her eyes at his kiss up routine. "We're so lucky to have you, too sweetheart. I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to teach you all kinds of stuff, like how to play quidditch, and get out of trouble, and well-" Teddy stopped under his wife's warning glare. "Um, you get the point. Anyway, I love you so much, and I'm going to be the best daddy I can be for you. I'll see you soon."

He planted a kiss on the towel, right where Vic's belly is, and fell back as he felt a thump.

"Whoah!"

"You felt it!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Was that a kick?" Teddy gasped in amazement.

Vic nodded, beaming. "Yes! She kicked for you!"

"She did! You're right, she did kick for me!" Teddy exclaimed, feeling an overwhelming urge to cheer and start jumping up and down, but he contained himself. "I guess I'm going to be a good dad after all."

"I have no doubt in my mind, that you'll be the best blue haired daddy in the whole wide world." Victoire said, smiling, as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips, and then skipped into the bedroom to get changed.

Finally, Teddy could let it all out. He began dancing, and jumping up around in circles, chanting a little song he had just made up as he went along.

"I'm gonna be a good dad, good dad, good dad!

I'm gonna be a good dad, oh yeah, yeah yeah.

I'm gonna be the best dad, best dad, best dad.

I'm gonna be the best dad, oh yeah I'm totally rad.

And so I'll, do the hippo hippo hippogriff.

And I'll shake my tail feather low as it gets.

No hairy troll is gonna stop me now,

Before they know I'll be flying away- on a purple cow!"

Teddy froze dead in his tracks as he met the amused blue eyes of his wife.

"Erm, hello there. Wonderful weather we're having." Teddy grinned, awkwardly.

"What were you- you know what? Never mind, I don't even want to know." Victoire laughed, shaking her head.

"And that is why I love you." Teddy laughed, pulling Vic in for a hug.


	5. Month 6

"Why hasn't she kicked for me?" Dominique whined. Her sister was now in her 6th month of pregnancy, and baby Stella was always kicking. Always…except for when Dominique tried to feel.

It was the day after New Years, and tomorrow all the Hogwarts students would be going back to school from Christmas break. So Victoire and Teddy stopped by Shell Cottage for dinner with Bill, Fleur, Dominique, and Louis.

"Because she doesn't like you." Louis smirked. He had felt his niece kick 8 times already, and he had only been home for 2 weeks.

Dominique glared at her brother. "I'm her favorite person! She must just kick people that she doesn't like."

"Hey!" Teddy cried out.

Victoire rolled her eyes, and patter her husband's hand. "I'm sure our daughter likes you very much."

Teddy grinned sheepishly. If Vic said so, it had to be true. Due to rule number one in the Lupin household.

_Rule #1: Victoire is **always** right._

"So 'ven ez your due date, mon cheri?" asked Fleur, as she brought dinner out to the table.

"Our healer says it's April 4th." Vic smiled.

"That will be here before you know it." Bill told her as his cut up his steak. He was having it rare, of course. A side effect from the scratch he got from the werewolf, Greyback, years ago. "Have you prepared the nursery yet?"

"We're working on it, now." Teddy told him, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth open," Victoire scolder her husband. Then she turned back to face her father. "Teddy actually painted the nursery last month, Daddy. We just need to get some more clothes and furniture and we're all set."

"Don't go buying too much furneeture, Victoire." Fleur told her. "You know ev'ryone will want too 'elp."

"I know, Maman." Victorie smiled.

"How long will you be taking off work?" Bill asked.

Teddy and Victoire exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well, dad…I was thinking off taking leave for a couple off years. So I can stay home with Stella." Victoire told him.

"But won't money be tight?" he asked. "I'm sure you're grandmom would be happy to watch Stella while your at work, like she did with the rest of the kids."

"I make enough money to support my family on my own," Teddy cut in, proudly. "I mean sure, things will be a little tight at first, but we'll manage."

"And I know that she would, Dad. But grandma's getting older, she shouldn't have to be chasing after a baby again." Said Victoire. "Plus, I'm looking forward to staying home with the baby. I think it'll be good for me."

"If you say so…" Bill sighed, getting back to his dinner. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about his daughter quitting her job, especially after she was doing so good with healer training…but he'd have to live with it. "So you'd be going back in eleven years, then? When the baby starts at Hogwarts?"

"Well, maybe…but we're probably going to have more children..." Vic told him.

"Most likely." Teddy added with a nod.

"And I would stay home with them until they were _all_ at Hogwarts. And then, I'll go back to work." Victoire explained.

"Zat's very motherly of you, eezent it, 'oney?" Fleur said to her husband, pushing him to support his daughter's decision.

"Yeah," Bill nodded, going along with Fleur. "You're going to make great parents. Both of you."

Vic was happy that her dad came around, but she knew the real reason behind it.

_Rule #1 in the Weasley Cottage: Fleur is always right._

"Oh my Godric!" Dominique exclaimed, clapping her hands together after finally removing them from her sister's stomach. "She kicked for me!"

"I guess she doesn't like you either, now." Louis said, wearing a smug grin.

Dom glared at him, and suddenly Louis felt something from under the table and gasped, pulling up his injured leg. "Ow!"

Dom smirked. "How's _that_ for a kick?"


	6. Month 7

Victoire groaned as she tossed and turned in bed, desperately trying to find a comfortable position. Now that she was 7 months along, her bump was huge, and she could never get settled at night time. It didn't help that baby Stella liked to kick all night.

"Teddy." She whispered.

When he didn't move, she poked his side lightly. "Teddy…"

Still nothing, so she poked him again. "Wake up, Teddy…"

He mumbled something inaudible and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Teddy!" Vic yelled, losing her patience with him and kicking him, so that he rolled of the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The young auror cried, jumping to his feet and grabbing his wand off the night stand, now fully alert.

"Oh good, you're awake." Victoire said, smiling sheepishly.

Teddy sighed and got back into bed. "What now, Vic?"

"I'm hungry." She said quietly, still flashing her innocent smile.

"What do you want me to make you this time?" He asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Strawberry banana ice cream please."

"You finished it off last night, remember?" Teddy reminded her.

"Oh, I know." Vic nodded. "You'll have to buy more."

"I'll pick up 2 more quarts after work tomorrow." He promised, pulling the covers back up to get settled in bed, but Vic pulled them back off of him.

"But you see…I kind of want some now…"

Teddy groaned and got out of bed, pulled on his jeans and a shirt, and got his wallet.

"Thank you, Teddy! You're the best." Victoire beamed.

The blue haired boy grinned half-heartedly. "Anything for you, love."

After going to 4 different stores to find one that was open at 3 am, and 2 after that to find one that sold strawberry banana ice cream, Teddy bought 4 quarts of it, just to be safe, then apparated back home.

He found Victoire sleeping peacefully in bed, hugging his pillow. He smiled and crept quietly to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer, and then he went back into the bedroom and got in bed to catch a few hours of sleep before work.

"Teddy?" Vic whispered, her sleepy blue eyes peeking over at him.

"Yes?"

"You did remember to get the cherries too, right?"


	7. Month 8

When Victoire turned 8 months along, her family threw her a baby shower at the three broomsticks. It was a Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts, so luckily the cousins could all make it, too.

"Present time!" Dominique announced, bringing hers to her sister first.

"It's not a quaffle, is it? Cause Merlin help me, Dom, if I get hit in the-"

"Chillax!" Dominique laughed, cutting Vic off. "It doesn't move, I promise!"

"Okay then," Vic smiled. She opened it up to find 3 baby sized Puddlemere United outfits, one with Weasley on the back, and the #7 on the front, representing Dominique's uniform. They were adorable! "Awh Dom! These are adorable! Thank you!"

"Only the best for my niece!" Dominique beamed.

Victoire proceeded to open more and more gifts, making a big fuss over all of them. She received an adorable crib from her mother, which she had imported all the way from France. And there was a bedding set to go with it, from her mom's sister. Vic's aunt, Gabriella, wasn't able to make the baby shower, so she mailed the gift. Grandma Molly brought a cookbook full of recipe's she had hand written herself, since Vic was planning on becoming a stay-at-home mom now. She also knitted baby Stella pink pajamas, mittens, and booties. Aunt Hermione gave her a few parenting books, and some about the baby's first year. She also got a few children's books for the baby. Aunt Ginny gave Vic 5 big boxes of diapers, coming up to over 2,000 diapers. Victoire was shocked, but Ginny said she would definitely need them. And that was only enough to get her through the first few months. Ginny also gave a cute pair of infant sneakers and a bottle of asprin for Vic, claiming she'd need that the most.

Aunt Audrey got the basinet and a few packs of bottles, and pacifiers. Aunt Angelina got the strollers and the standard health kit, consisting of soaps, and lotions, diaper rash creams and baby powder etc.

As for the cousins, Molly bought a muggle cassette player with some soothing lullaby tapes, and a carrier contraption so that they could carry the baby on their backs, on in the front. Lucy wasn't able to make it, but Audrey brought her gift, which consisted of a small rattle and a pack of pacifiers. Roxanne bought a diaper bag, and filled it up with cute outfits and shoes and hair bows. Rose, who was excellent in charms, conjured a mobile to spin above the crib, with enchanted stars and fish, and dolphins on it. And Lily bought a beautiful silver charm bracelet for the baby, with a pink heart charm on it.

Lastly, was Vic's best friend from Hogwarts, Jacqueline. They hadn't seen each other much since leaving school, but they always kept in touch. Jackie had shoulder length brown hair with bangs that came down to her eye brows, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. She gave Victoire a rocking swing and a bouncy seat to sit the baby in when Vic and teddy are busy.

"Thank you so much, Jackie! I love it!" Vic grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad, and if there's ever anything you need help with, don't hesitate to call." Jackie smiled warmly.

The baby shower went on for a little bit, and then they had the cake, and people started getting ready to go home. Vic's cousin's helped her get everything home to their flat, and by the time they had all finally gone, she collapsed into bed, exhausted. Teddy was away on a mission at work, so there was nothing keeping Vic awake. She was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow.


	8. Stella Marie Lupin

"Vic!" Dom called, waving her over. It had been a month since the baby shower, and nine month pregnant Victoire had wobbled her way over to the Puddlemere United game to watch her sister play her second game. Dom had just finally made it off the reserve team since one of the chasers had broken their leg and quit. Dom had played beater in Hogwarts, but she had also had her share of practice as a chaser, and they said she was best for the job. Vic unfortunately couldn't come to Dom's first game, because she had a healer's appointment that day, but luckily the rest of the family attended. It was March 21st, and Vic's due date was only 2 weeks away, so her very on edge husband insisted on accompanying her to the game.

"Hey!" Victoire greeted, opening her arms to hug her sister, who dropped to her knees to say hello to her bulging stomach.

"How's my little niecy doing in there?" Dominique cooed.

Victoire's arms dropped to her sides as she rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Dom. I believe you forgot somebody else's greeting."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How rude of me." Dom said, getting to her feet and plastering a grin on her face as she turned to face her brother in law. "Hi, Teddy. How are you?"

Teddy chuckled. "I'm great, thanks. And you?"

"Fantastic! When I win this game, we'll be in the top 5 for the cup." She boasted.

"Nice!"

"Yeah, okay. It's not like I exist or anything." Victoire hmphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dominique laughed and gave her sister a hug. "Just kidding, Vic. Thanks for coming! But I gotta go now, warm ups are starting. Meet me after the game!"

"Good luck! I'll meet you by the locker room!" Vic waved as Dom shuffeled through the crowd to get to the field.

"I'll be the one holding the trophy!" Dom called back, grinning.

Vic chuckled and let Teddy lead the way to their seats.

It was halfway in, and Puddlemere was up by 50 points, as the score was now 350 to 300, when all of the sudden, a gush of water spilled over Vic's shoes, landing in a puddle on the ground. Victoire's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Um, babe?" Teddy said, gently nudging her arm. Vic locked eyes with him, and followed his gaze down to the puddle surrounding their feet. "I think maybe you had…umm…a little accident."

Vic shook her head, "No, it's time."

"What?" Teddy asked, knitting his eye brows together in confusion.

"The baby's coming." Victoire told him calmly, though her eyes were urgent.

Teddy laughed. "Well of course she is, we're ready when she is."

"She's ready now." Vic whispered.

"What was that?" Teddy asked, leaning in to hear better as the crowd roared with applause for Dom, who had just score another 50 points for Puddlemere.

"The baby is coming now, Teddy! Right now!" Vic yelled, loosing all patience as a contraction hit her, and she squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for it to end.

"Oh Merlin." Teddy gasped.

"Teddy." Said Victoire, trying to gain her husband's attention as his eyes clouded over.

"Teddy, listen to me. Teddy!"

"The…the b-baby…" Teddy stuttered, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"For Godric's sake, Teddy!" Victoire yelled, slapping her husband on the back of the head before pulling herself to her feet and cupping her hands around her mouth. "Dom!"

She yelled so loud, the audience went silent. The game full out stopped, and everybody froze to look at the yelling pregnant woman. "DOMINIQUE!"

"WHAT?" Dom yelled back.

"THE BABY'S COMING!"

"NOW?"

"NOW!" Vic confirmed. Dom nodded and flew over to her, hopping off her broom in front of Vic.

"Teddy froze up?" Dom asked, raising her eyebrows.

Vic nodded, sighing.

Dom smirked. "I knew it. Okay, stand back, let the pro handle this one."

Vic skeptically took a step back and watched as Dominique's hand crashed into the back of Teddy's head, making a loud bang and Teddy's eyes widen. The she leaned down, and screamed in his ear.

"GET IT TOGETHER, MAN!"

Teddy shook his head frantically and snapped out of it. He jumped to his feet and took Vic's hand, grinning as his eyes met hers. "Are you ready?"

Victoire smiled and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

They rushed to the hospital, and Dom was there 10 minutes later. She threatened the seeker that if he didn't hurry up and win she'd throw a bludger at his family jewels, and he was quick to catch the snitch after that. Dom was a scary chick, but what can she say, she is a Weasley.

She alerted the rest of the family, and Bill, Fluer, Molly senior, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Angelina were there in a heartbeat.

Victoire's labor took 6 long hours, Teddy was by her side the whole time, even as she almost broke his hand and shouted curses at him about how he had done that to her. Fleur was in there for the birth too, comforting her daughter every step of the way.

Finally, at 4:47 p.m., Victoire Lupin delivered a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She had golden hair, with natural highlights, and bright blue eyes, like Victoire, but there were specks of green in them, making them her own. She weighed 6 pounds and 13 ounces, and had a tinge of pink to her skin. She was gorgeous, looking just like her mother, with a few features that were clearly her fathers.

"Stella." Victoire grinned, kissing the top of her baby girl's hair, as tear glistened in her eyes. "We love you so much. You're perfect, Stella Marie Lupin."


	9. 3 Years Later

**Three Years Later**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Stella! Happy birthday to you!"

All of the Weasleys and Potters and Lupin's sang, clapping as the tiny three year old blew out all of the candles.

"Did you make a wish, love?" Teddy grinned into his princess's ear.

The blonde haired doll-like girl smiled and nodded. "Yes! Just like you told me to!"

"What did you wish for?" 20 year old James grinned. James had joined the reserve team for Puddlemere united after graduating Hogwarts, and had just replaced the seeker a year ago. He was a major icon, and he totally let it go to his head. As if he wasn't arrogant enough! However, nothing could bring him down to Earth like his second cousin, Stella. She had him wrapped around her fingers from the second she could catch her toy snitch Dom bought her. She was a year old, to be exact. It was her favorite toy, and she had completely won James over since then. He was always saying she was going to be a Quidditch prodigy, and Dominique completely agreed. They were always arguing over whose Jersey she should wear when they took her out.

"Uncle James! I can't tell you!" Stella giggled. "Then it won't come true!"

"Oh, that's right!" James laughed, shaking his head. "Silly me! How could I forget?"

"It's okay; you're still my favorite Uncle." She whispered as she gave him a hug. "But don't tell anybody. It's a secret."

"I won't, it'll be our secret." James said, linking his pinky with Stella's tiny one.

Stella absolutely adored James. She looked up to him for as long as she could remember, he was her role model, much to her parent's dismay. No parent really loves hearing their little daughter talk about wanting to be the ultimate mischief maker when they grow up.

James was Stella's Godfather, and Dominique was her Godmother. Dom was her second favorite person. She thought Dom was so cool, the way she could be one of the boys, yet keep them all in line at the same time. Not to mention she could beat any guy at quidditch. Now that was something Stella was just dying to do.

Her third favorite person was her dad. Stella loved Teddy so much, and he spoiled her rotten. He was an amazing father, husband, auror, basically everything. He was really close with Stella, and she was definitely a Daddy's girl. Victoire definitely loved her mother, there was just something about Teddy that made her feel a connection.

Maybe that's because there was one. The fears Teddy had suppressed upon getting Victoire pregnant had become a reality. Both he, and Victoire, were carriers of the werewolf gene. He got it from his father, Remus, who was bit by a werewolf at a young age. Luckily, Teddy didn't have to make the transformation at full moon, like his father. He would just get a pounding headache, and feel a little tired and cranky whenever there was a full moon. Nothing he couldn't handle. He had hoped his children wouldn't have to bare that burden, but he knew it wasn't that bad.

The problem, is that Victoire was also a carrier. Every since Bill had been scratched in the face by Greyback (the same wolf who bit Teddy's dad), he had gotten a fever when the full moon was up, and now preferred to eat his stake rare. But besides that, he was okay. Luckily, Victoire didn't show the same symptoms. She tended to be a tad hormonal during a full moon, but it was really minor, not even as bad as PMS hormones.

But with Teddy and Vic's genes together, it created something worse for Stella. Teddy figured it out the first full moon she had. He remembered it like it was yesterday…Stella was only 2 weeks old. She was such a good baby…she hardly ever cried, she never fussed, but as the moon rose, that all change.

She screamed hysterically the entire night. No matter how much Vic or Teddy cuddled her, she was restless. Terrified, they rushed her to the hospital, only to have their fears confirmed.

She was suffering the pain of the transformation. From what they heard, it was excruciating. All of the human bones broke one by one as they grew into wolf ones, and your body felt like it was on fire. But not being a full werewolf, Stella couldn't change. She just felt the fire, and her bones cracking as they rebuilt themselves back into the same human bones. The doctors had to give Stella anesthesia to put her too sleep, so she wouldn't have to suffer, but it didn't help. Just because she was asleep didn't mean she couldn't feel it, they could tell as they watched her, thrashing helplessly. It killed Teddy and Vic to see her like that, but it was something they had to get used to.

It was more manageable now, but they still put her to sleep every full moon, so at least she wouldn't have to remember it the next day.

"Daddy?" Stella's bell-like voice called, snapping Teddy out of his painful memories.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I open my presents now? Please please please with a cherry on top!" Stella begged, folding her tiny hands together and smiling up at her father with a desperate angelic look on her face.

"Of course, sweetheart." He grinned.

Stella giggled with excitement and hugged her dad before hopping down off of her chair, and onto the lawn. She ran over to the huge pile of gift and sat down in the grass, ready to tear through them all. Everybody crowded around her to see what she got.

From her great-grandma Weasley, she got the usual sweater with an S on it, along with a fresh batch of her favorite cookies, and some pumpkin pasties.

From Mom-mom (Fleur) and Pop (Bill), she got a beautiful French porcelain doll, with blonde hair and blue eyes, it resembled her a lot. Stella decided to name her Nicole.

From Uncle Charlie, she got a Swedish Fireball miniature dragon, just like the one her grandmother received so long ago in the tri-wizard tournament. It was always Stella's favorite kind of dragon. Victoire gave Charlie and earful for getting it for her daughter, but after he assured her it was entirely safe, and would stay in its cage, and only needed to be feed once a day, she agreed to let Stella keep it. Stella named him Salvatore, or Salvie for short.

From Percy, Audrey, and Lucy (Lucy had lost all contact with everybody after Stella's first birthday, so Percy and Audrey just put her name with their gifts for everybody. They knew she was happily married with Zabini, living in London. But no one had been invited to the wedding, or contacted, so they chose to just leave her be.) Stella got mostly clothes, along with every flavor beans and a nice pair of diamond earrings.

From George and Angelina, she got a Weasley Wizard Wheezes gift box, consisting of a pgmy puff in every color, fool proof (harmless) fireworks, assorted child-safe pranks, and a Weasley Wizard Wheezes t-shirt, along with a pretty blue ring (which Stella later found out happens to squirt water out at whoever she points it at.)

From Ron and Hermione she got loads of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, drewballs, pumpkin pasties, a Ronald Weasley action figure, and a batch of this amazing pink coconut candy that only Hermione knows how to make (it's a muggle recipe from her mother). Stella was thrilled too; Aunt Mione's pink ice candy was her favorite food!

From Harry and Ginny, she got a souvenir quaffel signed by all of the Holyhead Harpies (The all girl quidditch team Ginny used to play on), and tickets to a Harpies match against Ron's favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. Stella was excited to go to a new match, cause even though Puddlemere United was her favorite team, those are the only matches she's ever been too, cause James and Dom get her in for free. It would be fun to see something new.

From Molly, her husband Sam (who was still unaware of magic folk, and had to miss out on family outings like this), and their 2 year old son, Sean, she got the full collection of her favorite muggle Marvel comic books. Stella had read some of Sean's the last time he visited, and she was hooked. Sean had his father's dark brown hair, but despite both of his parent's brown eyes, he ended up getting the Weasley's signature light blue eyes.

From Fred, Roxanne, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius was a ticket to go with the cousin's this year for the Qudditch world cup. Stella was practically jumping up and down when she got it. She was finally old enough to tag along with her cousins for the biggest match of the season! To say she was thrilled was an understatement.

Her uncle, Louis got her a few pretty new dresses, and some accessories to go with them. While Lily got her the same thing she always gets, a new charm for her charm bracelet. The first charm was the pink heart, from before she was born. Then a pink pacifier charm, from her birth. And a diamond shoe, for her first birthday, when she learned how to walk. For her second birthday she got her an aquamarine raindrop, since it was her birthstone, and Stella loved the rain. Then this year she got hear a diamond snitch, which she loved the most, by the way.

But the presents only got better.

Teddy and Victoire told her Bill and Fleur were moving out of Shell Cottage, because it was just the two of them now and they wanted something a little smaller, which made Stella sad at first. She loved Shell Cottage more than anywhere in the world! It was right on the beach…it was perfect! Secretly, she had always hoped she could live that when she was a grown up. So hearing this news almost brought her to tears, until her parents told her that they were going to do a house swap, and Bill and Fleur were moving into their flat and giving them shell cottage. Stella's gift was to buy all new decorations for her room, and decorate it anyway she wants it.

Then she opened Dominique's gift, which was a toy quidditch set! It had a plastic beaters bat, and a rubber quaffel and bludgers. The only real thing was the snitch, and it was beautiful. Stella loved it so much, and gave Dom the biggest hug she thought possible. Well, that is, until she opened James gift…

"YOU GOT ME A BROOM?" The three year old girl screeched, her face lit up like she was seeing the sun for the first time as she stared at the miniature broomstick.

"Well, it only fly's about 10 feet off the ground," James pointed out; eyeing the furious glare Victoire was shooting him. "But-"

James was tackled in a hug by Stella as she clung to him like he was the best thing in the world. He grinned, hugging her back. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Anything for my mini-me." James grinned.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a seeker! Just like you!" Stella exclaimed, beaming.

"I have no doubt about it." He told her, truthfully. Stella was a strong willed little girl, and with her determination, she always did anything she put her mind to.

"Who wants to play Quidditch with me?" she called out.

A team lined up before the little girl, as she ordered out positions.

"Looks like our girl's gonna be a good little leader." Victoire grinned.

Teddy smiled, putting his arm around his wife. "She sure is."


	10. Dom's Dilemma

A week later, Dominique popped into Teddy and Vic's flat, looking around frantically for her sister.

"Vic! Vic!" she called, apparating from room to room.

"Mommy and Daddy are packing their stuff up in the attic." Stella said as she collected her toys and put them in her pink suitcase.

Dom let out a shaky laugh and sunk down the wall, onto the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Stella took note of her silence and scared expression, and walk over to sit beside her aunt, taking on the same position.

"What's the matter?" Stella asked sympathetically.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie." Dom smiled halfheartedly, ruffling Stella's golden hair. "It's just something I have to talk to your mom about."

"You can talk to me. I'm a good listener." Stella smiled.

Dom chuckled weakly. "Well you see…I have a little problem…"

"A problem? What is it?"

"Well it's kind of a secret…"

"I can keep a secret!" Stella exclaimed. "I keep secrets for Uncle James all the time. Like that girl her was wrestling with in Grandma Molly's closet! Ooops!" Stella cried, snapping her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in realization that she had spilled her James' secret.

Dominique laughed at her niece's horror struck guilty expression.

"That won't happen again. I was young and stupid when I accidentally spilled the beans. But I'm a new woman now!" Stella exclaimed, making Dom giggle again. Stella added softly, "Please, tell me. Pretty please."

"Okay…" Dominique sighed. "I think…I think there's a b-…"

"A ba…" Stella prompted, spinning her hand around for her to continue.

"A baby…in my stomach…"

Stella gasped. "A baby!"

"Shhh! It's a secret, remember?" Dominique whispered.

"Oh, right." Stella nodded, still grinning. "This is fantastic!"

"No…sweetheart…it's not." Dom mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Of course it is! My birthday wish sort of came true!"

"Your birthday wish was for me to have a baby?" Dominique asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Welllllll….not really. It was for mommy to have one, so that I could be a big sister. But I'll be happy if you have one instead, Aunt Dom. You never got to be a mommy before." Said Stella.

"I wish it was your mom having this kid…" Dom sighed.

"How come?" Stella asked.

"Because I'm not ready to have a baby yet." Said Dominique.

"Why not? Hey, aunt Dom, you never told me you got married. How come I wasn't invited to your wedding?" Stella asked.

"That's cause I didn't get married." Dominique murmured.

"But…If you didn't get married, than how can you have a baby? Mommy and Daddy said, that to make a baby, a boy and a girl have to love each other very much, and then they get married and kiss and have a baby. So how can you have one if you didn't get married yet?" The curious 3 year old asked.

"I found a loophole." Dominique chuckled with a half smile.

Stella gasped. "Can I find one?"

Dom laughed even more. "Why would you want to find a loophole?"

"Because!" Stella exclaimed. "Then I don't have to get married to some icky boy. I can be a mommy all by myself! Like you!"

"You shouldn't want to be like me, kiddo." Dom said, ruffling Stella's hair again.

Stella ducked out from under. "But I do! I never wanted to get married, aunt Dom. Then you get all mushy and gross like mommy is with daddy."

"You sure got that right." Dom scoffed.

"I think it's weird. I thought I had to do it though, cause I want to be a mommy. But now I can be just like you! Thanks aunt Dom!" Stella smiled, hugging her aunt.

"Anytime, short stuff." Dom smiled.

"So what are you going to name your baby?" Stella asked.

"I don't know…I don't know anything right now. I don't even know how I'm gonna be able to take care of a kid!" Dom ranted, forgetting that she was talking to a 3 year old.

"It's okay." Stella said, patting Dom's hand soothingly. "I'll help you figure it out. We'll do it together."

"Thanks, shortie." Dom smiled, squeezing her niece's hand. Funny how she came to get some advice from her big sister…and ended up hearing what she needed from a 3 year old.

"Anytime Tallie." Stella smiled.

"Stella, I thought you were supposed to be pa-Oh, hi Dom. I didn't know you were stopping by." Said Victoire as she came into the room.

"I just needed to talk to you, but Stella here seems to have fulfilled your purpose like a pro." Smiled Dom, fling her arm around her niece, who grinned.

"Oh." Vic nodded, sitting down on Stella's toddler bed. "And what did you talk about?"

"Aunt Dom's gonna have a-!" Stella slapped her hands over her own mouth before she could give away the secret. She turned to Dom, looking for approval. Dominique laughed and nodded. Stella smiled and turned back to face her mother. "Aunt Dom's gonna have a baby!"

"She is?" Victoire asked, eyeing her sister for confirmation.

"I think so." Dominique nodded.

"And what would make you think that?" Victoire asked.

"This…maybe." Dominique pulled up her shirt, to reveal a small baby bump that her stomach was forming.

"Oh my Godric." Victoire gasped, getting up and going closer to take a better look at it. Stella gazed at it, amazed.

"Dom…that's…that's not possible. I didn't get that big till I was-"

"Four months." Dom's voice croaked as she pulled her shirt down. She nodded. "I know."

"You waited this long to tell me…but you…you've been playing quidditch! Merlin, Dom, don't you know how dangerous that is to play pregnant?" Victoire scolded.

Dom rolled her eyes. "Despite your beliefs, I'm not an _idiot_ Victoire. I did know that. What I didn't know was that I could be knocked up!"

"You had a match _yesterday_ Dom." Victoire snapped, narrowing her eyes. "And you're telling me you didn't notice _that_? That sort of thing doesn't just pop out over night!"

"I thought I was getting fat!" Dom exclaimed, and even with all the tension building in the room, Stella burst into a fit of giggles. Dom followed soon behind, and shortly, even Vic couldn't fight of the uncontrollable laughter that was rising in her chest. The three girls laughed for a whole 2 minutes before they were able to catch their breath.

"Oh- oh my…Godric…Dom!" Victoire chuckled. "Only you!"

When they had all calmed down, Victoire did some spells on Dom, proving that she was indeed, pregnant, and she was exactly 4 months along.

"I can't believe it's been that long and I didn't know." Dom said, shaking her head.

"Didn't you miss your period?" Vic asked her.

"Well yeah, but that's been irregular for 2 years now, since I took that dive into the stands when we played the Harpies." Said Dom.

Vic nodded, shuttering at the memory of her sister's incident. "Aren't you on the potion?"

"I am!" Dom nodded. "But I…uh…"

"Dom." Vic said, her tone ordering her sister to spit it out.

"I forget to take it sometimes."

"Do you know…"

"Who the father is?" Dominique guessed. Vic nodded, and Dom sighed. "I have a hunch. But he wouldn't want anything to do with the kid anyway. I'm on my own in this."

"No, your not." Vic said, her hand on top of Dom's as their eyes met. "I'm going to help you through this. Every step of the way."

"We all are." Teddy said, coming to stand behind his wife.

"Thanks, guys." Dom grinned, knowing that she had the best family ever. And she would get through this, because family was what always mattered most.


	11. Dominic Weasley

Everything changed as the months flew by, especially for Dominique. Going on leave from Quidditch was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. It took her so much time and effort scoring that spot on Puddlemere United. Loosing it would kill her. Luckily, they guaranteed that it would be open for her upon her return, and since she was already 4 months along, she only had another 5 months of pregnancy to get through. They offered her 3 months home with the baby for maternity leave, but she turned it down. She said she'd be back and playing as soon as they'd let her, which was 6 weeks after giving birth, to ensure she was fully recovered.

Victoire had kindly offered to look after the baby while Dom was at work, since she'd be home with Stella anyway. Plus, Stella would be thrilled to spend more time with her cousin.

To make things easier, they gave Dom her room back at shell cottage, and turned it into a nursery for the baby. She would just live with them for a while, since she'd be at work most of the time anyway.

They decorated the nursery/Dom's room with a Puddlemere United theme. The walls were blue, and there was Puddlemere souvenirs all over, just like how Stella chose to decorate her new room.

Teddy and Vic took over Bill and Fleur's old room, gave Dom hers, gave Stella Vic's old room, and still had four rooms to spare.

By now it was August, making Dominique 9 months along, and ready to pop. They still didn't know the sex of the baby, Dom wanted to be surprised.

Luckily, hormones hadn't been an issue at all throughout her pregnancy. Dom was completely calm, all the time. What she wasn't…. was cautious.

"DOMINIQUE WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Victoire screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dom scoffed, walking to the edge of the branch from the tree top, rolling her eyes. She hopped off the branch, catching it with her hand, and swinging herself down the 15 foot drop, landing on the balls of her feet. "Chill out, _mother_."

"No, you need to UN-CHILL OUT, Dom! I wouldn't have to act like mom if you didn't act like a stupid reckless teenager!" Victoire hollered.

"I'm not stupid; I know what I'm doing." Dominique snapped. "I used to climb up there all the time when I lived here."

"Oh, were you pregnant then too?" Vic retorted.

Dom's eyes sank to the ground, not knowing what to say.

Victoire sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Dom. I don't mean to fight with you, but you need to understand that it's not just your life anymore. You're responsible for 2 people now, and that baby is depending on you to keep it safe."

"I know." Dom nodded, muttering, "Sorry."

"Let's go inside." Victoire smiled. "Dinner's ready."

Dominique grinned, rubbing her huge stomach as she rushed into the kitchen. "Thank Merlin, I'm starving like Marvin!"

"Who's Marvin?" Stella asked.

"Nobody, honey." Victoire smiled at her daughter, as she fixed her plate.

"Then why did Aunt Dom say it?" Stella pushed.

"It's just an expression, sweetheart." Teddy piped up as he joined them at the dinner table.

"What's an expression?" asked the three year old. As you can tell, she's going through the question phase.

"It something that you say that doesn't mean what it sounds like." Victoire said.

"That was a really good answer." Said Dom, wondering what she would have said.

"You get used to them." Vic beamed.

"Or make something up." Teddy shrugged, earning a glare from his wife. "I- I mean, or you ask Vic if you don't know!"

"Much better." Vic chuckled.

"Aunt Dom?"

"Yes, Short stuff?"

"Do you have any names picked out for the baby?" Stella asked.

"I haven't really given it much thought." Dom shrugged.

"How could you not think about it, Dom? You have to have some names in mind!" said Vic.

"Alright, I do. For a boy, I like Dominic." She told them.

"That's a nice name." Grinned Teddy.

"After yourself?" Victoire asked.

Dominique nodded. "Who else?"

"It's just a little self centered I think." Vic told her.

Dom shrugged. "I like it."

"Me too!" Stella grinned.

"Well how bout for a girl?" asked Teddy.

"Dominique!"

"What?" Victoire gasped, choking on her water.

"What? It's a cool name."

"It's _your_ name!"

"No, really?" Dom laughed sarcastically.

"You can't just name your daughter after yourself!"

"It's my kid. I can do whatever I want."

"It's not normal!"

"Who likes normal? It's boring anyways."

"I think she's right, Vic." Teddy piped up. "I mean guys name their sons after them all the time. Why can't a chick do it?"

"Thank you!" Dominique exclaimed.

"Because-"

"Honey, I'm home!" Louis called as he popped into the kitchen.

"Ugh, why oh why did we give him our new address?" Dominique moaned.

"I used to live here." Louis smirked, pulling out the chair next to Dom and grabbing a plate.

"Hi, Uncle Louie!" Stella waved.

"Hi Stelly Relly!" he waved back, flashing her his charming smile.

"_Used to_ being the key words of that sentence, so what brings you here tonight?" Dom asked.

"What, I can't pop in to visit my lovely sister's every once in a blue moon?"

"You _could_." Victoire nodded. "But that doesn't mean that you do."

Louis sighed, giving up. "My date for tonight cancelled on me. She said her sister needed a last minute baby sitter, and she had to reschedule. So, there went my dinner for the night. And I decided to drop by because I'm hungry, didn't want to eat alone at a big fancy restaurant, and can't cook for my life."

"That's more like it." Vic laughed. "Well you're welcomed here anytime."

"No time is better though." Dom added, earning a glare from her brother. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the gesture.

"So aunt Dom, what do you think the baby's gonna be?" Stella asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Dom shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think he's a boy." Stella smiled.

"I thought you wanted a girl to play with?" Teddy asked.

"I do." Stella smiled. "I just feel like he's gonna be a boy. I don't mind playing with boys, daddy. Me and Sean play really good!"

"You certainly do, sweetheart." Teddy smiled.

"Well I think you're having a girl!" Victoire grinned. "You've been devouring strawberries for the past few months."

"So?" asked Dom.

Victoire shrugged. "That was my favorite when I was pregnant with Stella."

"Ew, gross!" Stella shuddered. "I hate strawberries."

"So you really think I'm having a girl just because I like strawberries?" Dom laughed.

Vic nodded. "Pretty much. Maybe…it's just a theory."

"Or maybe he's just gay." Louis laughed, getting hit in the side of the head with a strawberry thrown by Dom.

"Oh, just like his uncle?" Dominique smirked, laughing at her brother's mouth as it dropped.

"I am not gay!" Louis exclaimed, his voice taking on a high pitched squeak, setting everyone else at the table into a fit of laughter.

"You keep telling yourself that, Pixie." Dom chuckled.

"I'm not!" Louis squeaked, setting everyone off again.

In fact, Dom laughed so hard that she had an accident.

"Oh my- oh my Godric, Louis! You m-made me piss myself!" Dom yelled in between laughing.

"No no no that's not pee! I have learned my lesson the last time this happened!" Teddy shouted out of no where. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, except for Vic, who leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"That's right babe." She smiled.

"What is?" asked Stella.

"What's going on?" Louis added.

"Well, Dom's going into-"

A blood curdling scream erupted through the kitchen. Oh boy.

"Labor." Vic whispered quietly as Dom's contraction passed. It's go time.

Sixteen hours. That's how long Domique had been in labor. And it was _still_ dragging out. Fleur and Victoire were in the room with her, supporting her through it. Teddy hung around till 2 a.m., and then he had to go home, to get some sleep before work in the morning. He tried to get Stella to go home with him, but the half asleep 3 year old was persistent, and made it clear that she was staying.

Hours ago, the waiting room consisted of Grandma Molly, Bill, Louis, Audrey (Who worked there anyway), George, Angelina, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Fred and his girlfriend, Ashley Wood, Roxie, Rose, and Hugo. But it had cleared out significantly, only leaving Grandma Molly, Bill, and James. James had only stayed so long due to Stella's begging. Well, it was more like her saying, 'Are you going to stay here with me Uncle James?', but it had the same effect on him as if she had begged.

Everybody was tired, and Stella was half asleep in James' lap. Victoire burst out of the delivery room, making everyone jolt wide awake.

"She's almost there, any minute now!" Vic grinned, before rushing back in.

"Hey Stelly, wanna walk me to get some butterbeer?" James asked, grinning as she jolted up.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall to the café.

They rushed back two minutes later. "Did we miss it?" Stella cried frantically.

"Nope." Bill laughed. "But by the sound of that cry, you're just in time."

"That's my cousin?" Stella asked, beaming brightly.

"It sure is, darling." Grandma Molly grinned.

Once again, Victoire came running out, eyes filled with tears of joy. "It's a boy!"

"Yay!" Stella clapped excitedly.

After the baby was all cleaned up and settled, they were allowed in to visit.

Victoire beamed at the adorable baby boy, reaching out to hold him.

"Uh uh uh." Dom shook her head, grinning. "I think he'd like Stella to hold him first. That is his favorite cousin, after all."

"Me?" Stella exclaimed, giddy with excitement. "Really?"

"Go ahead, Kiddo." Bill chuckled, pushing Stella to go see him.

She climbed up onto the hospital bed with Dom, smiling down at the little boy. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He had pink skin with an olive tint, a head full of shiny black hair, and brown eyes, just like Dominique's.

"He's so cute!" Stella giggled, feeling her heart flutter as Dominique laid him in her arms. She was careful to be extra gentle with him; he was the most precious thing in the world, after all. "Hi, Dominic. I'm your cousin, Stella. I love you so much, did you know that?" she asked, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I'm gonna teach you all the cool things I know. Like how to play quidditch, and get people to do whatever you want, and fly a broom, and get Uncle James to let you play with his wand, and catch a snitch, and get Uncle Fred to hide exploding berries in Aunt Roxie's pie, and how to hit a bludger, and sneak cookies out without mom knowing and-"

"I think it's being in your best interest to stop talking now, short stuff." Dom whispered, eyeing the horrified expression of James' face, and the glare plastered on Vic's.

"Okay." Stella smiled gleefully, settling on kissing the top of Dominic's head again.

"I'll teach you the _really _cool stuff when they can't catch us." Stella whispered in the baby's ear, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes.


	12. Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving at the burrow, and just as hectic as ever. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Harry, Teddy, Hugo, Albus, and Dominique were all lounging around and watching the quidditch match on TV, while Stella sat on the floor, holding her 3 month old cousin Dominic, and doing silly faces to make him laugh.

Mostly everyone had come home this year, except for Lucy, who had practically divorced her family, and Molly and Sean, who were spending the holiday at Sam's parent's house this year.

Grandma Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and Victoire were all hustling around the kitchen frantically preparing possibly the biggest meal ever made. Louis, Rose and Lily were talking at the kitchen table, and Fred and James had snuck their way upstairs to eavesdrop on Roxie and her boyfriend, Andrew Thomas, who had come over for Thanksgiving this year.

Finally, Dinner was finished, and everybody sat down to eat and give thanks. See, since the Weasley's had such appetites, and so many family members, they had developed a system where they go around taking turns saying what they're grateful for, while everybody else eats. Cause by the time everyone is done talking, the food is gone.

And here we go. As usual, Grandma Molly starts it off the same way she does every year.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful family, and everybody's health and well being. We are all very blessed to have such amazing people be a part of our lives, and I know if Arthur were here today he'd be very proud of everyone of you. I love you all with all my heart and soul, and hope that we have many more years to spend all together, just like this."

Then there was Bill,

"I'm thankful for my family, and especially my beautiful wife, my wonderful daughters and son, and my perfect grandchildren. And like mom said, let there be many more years with us all together."

"Like my 'uzband said, I'm veery grateful to be a part of theese vonderful family, and I'm looking forward to spending ev'ry 'ear just like theese." Fleur smiled.

Charlie, whose arm was still wrapped and bandaged up from his last dragon burn, cleared his throat before beginning. "I'm thankful for all of you, and this lovely meal you've made, and to have such a great home to come back to. Oh, and that I can still move my arm." He joked, waving it around.

"I think, I can speak for both of us," Percy said, glancing at Audrey, who nodded. "When I say we're extremely thankful for our family. I'm really grateful that you all forgave me, and took me back in so kindly, even after I turned my back on you. I want you to know that it still bothers me, everyday, what I did. And I'm so lucky that you guys are always there for me, no matter what."

"You came back, sweetheart. That's what matters." Molly said, tearing up as she smiled at her son.

Percy nodded. "And I'm afraid…that I set a terrible example for my daughters. I know Lucy's been…a little distant lately."

James scoffed, and Fred whispered, "More like always." James nodded in agreement.

"But," Percy continued. "I hope that every body can forgive her, and welcome her back home the same way you did for me when she comes back, realizing how much we love her."

"I don't think she's-" Ron was cut off as Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Bloody hell, Mione!" Ron cried, rubbing them as she smirked in satisfaction.

"We will, Percy. We'll always be there for our family." Molly assured.

Percy smiled and nodded, letting George take over.

"I'll keep this short and sweet, since Mom and Bill like to drone on and on till Easter, and Percy tends to be a downer with his speeches…" That earned him a few glares, and he held up his hands in defense. "Kidding, kidding! Anyways, I'm thankful for all of you guys, and that mushy gushy stuff. And I'm thankful that I've got my twin watching over the shop from up there, cause Merlin knows I wouldn't be able to keep the explosions from going of on my own!" He chuckled.

"Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub!" Ron mumbled, his mouth full of food. He winced as Hermione stomped down on his foot. "Ahh ahh okay! Yay…family?"

Hermione groaned in frustration as everybody laughed.

"As everybody else said, I'm thankful for family, and how peaceful everything has been for the past few years. It's been great, and thanks for always being here, everyone. I couldn't have gotten a better family than you guys." Harry smiled, as Ginny kissed his cheek.

"I second what Harry said." Teddy grinned through his mouthful of food, making Stella giggle.

"Teddy and I actually have a new surprise to be grateful for this year." Victoire beamed, grinning at her husband as she held his hand. "We're going to have another baby!"

Stella's mouth dropped before she squealed. "Really? Really! Really? Oh my Godric! This is the bestest Thanksgiving ever! Now my birthday wish finally came true! I'm gonna be a big sister!" She grinned, jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

Everybody wished their congratulations, and proceeded with dinner.

"I'm thankful for all of you, and especially my sister, Victoire, and Teddy, and of course my little helper, Stella, for being such amazing help with Dominic so that I could go back to work so soon. If there's ever anything you need, well….you now where I live." Dominique laughed.

"I'm thankful for my family, and friends, and especially my friend Sophia Hart, from Beauxbatons, who helped me score a modeling contract in Paris! I'm moving there after Christmas!" said Louis.

Another round of congratulations were in order, and then it was Fred and James' turn, considering they always went together.

"We would just like to say," James began.

Fred continued, "How thankful we are for Uncle Fred, and my dad. Without whom we would never be able to come up with half of the stuff for our brilliant schemes."

"Yeah…thanks Fred and George." Angelina muttered sarcastically, shooting her husband a playful glare.

"And we'd also like to give thanks to the legendary Mauraders, who started it all, and inspired me to live up to my namesakes. I'm honored to be names after not only one, but 2 of the greatest people to have ever lived."

"That makes both of us." Fred grinned.

"Oh, and we're also grateful for Stella." James added, flashing her a grin.

"Yes, definitely Stella." Fred chuckled, making the little girl giggle.

"As far as what we're grateful for," Roxanne began, exchanging a smile with her boyfriend Andrew, "Well, I guess it's more of an announcement. Guys, Drew and I are getting married."

Roxie flashed the shiny diamond ring on her finger, letting everybody fuss over it.

"I'm thankful for my family, and my girlfriend Alice, who couldn't make it tonight, but she'll definitely be here next year." Albus grinned.

"Whipped!" Fred and James coughed in a not-so-subtle matter.

"I'm grateful for my friends, and family." Rose said, keeping it short and sweet. Thank Godric, cause dinner was just about over.

"I'm thankful for food!" Hugo exclaimed, while stuffing his face. He truly was Ron's son.

"I'm grateful to be blessed with such a wonderful family. I really couldn't have gotten any luckier than you guys." Lily smiled.

"I'm thankful for my family, and quidditch, and to be a big sister!" Stella exclaimed.

Everybody clapped, and brought on the dessert.


	13. Weddings, Weddings and more Weddings!

**A little over a year later…**

It was December 16th, and the ground was coated in a thick layer of glistening white snow. Today was the day of Roxanne and Andrew's wedding, and the Burrow was….chaotic, to say the least.

"Mom! Where's my tie?"

"I can't find my dress anywhere!"

"Mom! Lily stole my left shoe!"

"No, that's mine!"

"Is not!"

"But it's my size!"

"We're the same size!"

"It's still mine!"

"Has anybody seen Sean?"

"Can somebody hold Dominic while I get dressed?"

"Where's the aspirin?"

"Just shut up, everyone!"

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

Victoire sighed as she closed the door to Bill's old room at the burrow, leaning against it, relieved to get away from all the noise. She was holding her 6 month old daughter, Isabella.

Bella, as Stella had nicknamed her sister, had the same golden blonde hair as her, but it was all pink when she was born, meaning she had picked up Teddy's metamorphagus trait. Now, Bella only turned her hair pink occasionally. She hadn't gotten the changing at will thing down yet. She had Teddy's dark brown eyes, too. But it was obvious in her beauty that she, like Stella, was 1/8th Veela.

"It's time to get you dressed, doll face." Vic told her daughter, smiling. She dressed her in a simple white dress, with a green sash around the waste. They were all wearing the white dresses, with red or green accessories.

"Hey, mommy!" Stella skipped into the room, holding her 16 month old cousin, Dominic's hand. He had just learned how to walk, so she was ecstatic about dragging him everywhere with her. He was like her little brother.

Stella was now 4 years old, and loved playing mommy's little helper.

"Hi, sweetie." Vic grinned. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, mommy!" Stella grinned, spinning around in her white dress to give the full effect. Her sash was red. "You do too!"

"And Dominic, you look very handsome." Victoire told her nephew, who smiled shyly.

He had on a white tux, with a red tie.

"Well, see you later, mommy! We're gonna play with Sean." Stella waved, leading Dominic out of the room.

By the time Vic got outside, Rose was ordering everyone to get together for a group picture.

Grandma Molly was in the back, on a stool, so you could see her over everyone.

To the left was Bill and Fleur, and to the right of them was Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny.

The row in front of them consisted of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis and his girlfriend the blonde haired, blue eyed Sophia Hart, Molly (whose husband had to stay home, once again), Fred and Ashley Wood, Rose and Scorpius (who she had finally agreed to date a month ago), Hugo, James, Albus and Alice Longbottom, and Lily and her boyfriend, Lysander Scamander (Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander's son).

The front row had Roxie and Andrew in the center, holding hands and gazing into each other's, surrounded by the children, Stella, Sean, Dominic, and Bella.

The snow made a gorgeous back round, it truly was a beautiful picture.

And then they got on with the wedding.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lysander grinned.

"I do." Breathed Lily, smiling as she leaned in and kissed her new husband.

It had been two years since the last Weasley wedding, which was Roxanne's. Now it was another winter wedding, taking place in January, the burrow covered in snow.

So much has changed since Roxanne's wedding. Stella was now 6 years old, and could finally hold her own in a quidditch match with the older members of the family. Sean was 5, and still oblivious to the fact that his family consisted of witches and wizards. He just thought they knew lots of cool tricks. Dominic was 3, and he bickered with Stella as if he was her little brother, but they loved each other like siblings, too. Bella was 2, and tagged along with Stella for everything, but she hated when her big sister would try to play dress up with her. Bella was turning out to be a total tomboy, like Dominique. Teddy and Victoire had another baby girl last May, named Olivia. She had the same golden blonde hair as her sisters, and Teddy's brown eyes, but she looked a little more Veela then her sister's, she was now 7 months old.

It turns out, Audrey got an unsuspected patient that month. Her distant daughter, Lucy was in St. Mungo's for a healer's visit. It was a horrible way to find out your daughter was pregnant. Audrey was upset when she found out Lucy never would have even told her she was going to be a grandmother again, and what broke her heart even more, was that this was Lucy's second child. And Audrey had no idea about the first.

Percy looked into it, and found out that he had a one year old grandson, named Xavier. He found a picture, and Xavier Zabini had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked just like Lucy.

Molly made an attempt to get in touch with her sister, wanting her son to get to know his cousins, but Lucy ignored her completely. She didn't want her sons growing up around Molly's muggle-raised child.

"I love weddings." Stella smiled, waving as Lily and Lysander got into their horse drawn carriage, and drove away for their honey moon.

"I don't." Sean huffed. "They're so boring. The only cool thing is Uncle George's fireworks at the end."

Stella shrugged. "I think it's all so pretty."

"I thought you never wanted to get married?" Said Sean.

Stella nodded. "I don't! But I like watching other people get married."

"I guess so." Said Sean. "I just hope we don't have to do this again for a longggg time."

"Too bad." Stella giggled. "Cause Uncle Freddy's getting married to Ashley next year. And now that Uncle Al is engaged to Alice, they'll have a wedding coming up soon, too."

"Oh brother." Sean groaned, burying his face in his hands. Sean's shaggy brown hair was almost covering his eyes.

Stella laughed. Dominic called them, "Stella! Sean! Wanna play hide and seek with me and Bella?"

Stella and Sean exchanged a grin. "Okay!"

"One two three, better hide from me. Four five six, don't play any tricks. Seven eight nine, it's you I'll find. Ten eleven twelve I'm going to yell!" Stella counted, hiding her eyes on the wall at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one, and now I'm done. Ready or not, here I come!"

The seven year old girl wondered around, seeking out her cousin's and sisters. Sean was now 6, Dominic was 4 and Bella was 3. They were all in different hiding spots around the room. Not too much has changed over the last year…just the usual Weasley stuff. Albus proposed to Alice Longbottom, and Rose and Scorpius had set their wedding date for 2 years from now. Lily and Lysander were having their first baby. Not too mention, today was the day of Fred and Ashley Wood's wedding. They were getting married right here, in the joke shop! Which is exactly why the kid's hide and seek game got cut short.

"It's time!" Angelina called, gathering up all the kids. She wanted everything to be perfect for her son's wedding.

The bride, Ashley Wood, had wanted a small wedding. And since all of Fred's family was so much as it is, she only invited her parents, Oliver Wood and Juliette Blanc.

Oliver went on to be a famous quidditch player on Puddlemere United upon graduating from Hogwarts, and later coached the team for 7 years, but recently retired to settle down with hiswife. Juliette attended Beauxbatons Academy, having grown up in Paris, France. Oliver met her while there for a tournament, and they fell in love. They've been together ever since. However, since Oliver spent so much time away, then only had one child, that being Ashley. She had her mom's platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Ashley attended Beauxbatons up until her 6th year, where she transferred to Hogwarts, catching Fred's eye. It took him a week to charm her into a Hogsmeade trip, and they've been together ever since.

Fred grinned from the back of the store, as he saw his beautiful bride walking down the…aisle, as they made the shop appear.

Alice Longbottom just head one more step to take down the aisle, and she would be at her new husband's side. She looked up to her father, Neville, who had been walking her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he let her go and she made her way next to Albus. Alice had dark brown hair that went just a few inches past her shoulders, and light brown eyes.

They were getting married at the burrow, like most of the family. A year had gone by since Fred and Ashley's wedding. Stella was 8 years old, and anxious to get through her last 3 years before starting Hogwarts. Sean was 7, and still in the dark about his family magic, though he found everything highly suspicious. Dominic was 5, and learning how to play quidditch, thanks to Stella, James, and his mom. Bella was 4, and couldn't get along with her 2 year old sister, Olivia for the life of her.

Lysander and Lily's daughter, Lorie, was 2 months old. She looked just like Lysander and his twin brother, Lorcan, who had a daughter at the same time, and named her Sandy. Lorie had Lysander's silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes, with Lily's full pink cheeks. She was adorable.

"Stella?" Dominic called.

"Yeah?" she asked. She was talking to Sean, but excused herself to go and see what Dom wanted. "What's up?"

"Isn't uncle Albus uncle James' little brother?" Dominic asked.

"Yupp." Stella nodded. "And Lily is their sister."

"So how come aunt Lily is the youngest, and she got married first…and now uncle Al is getting married before uncle James? Isn't the oldest supposed to get married first?" inquired Dominic.

"Sometimes. But uncle James is like me, he never wants to get married." Stella grinned, proud to be like her favorite person in the whole wide world.

"So you're both weird then!" Dominic laughed.

"Who's weird now?" James asked, popping up from behind Dominic, startling him and sending Stella into a fit of laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Dom!" Stella giggled.

"Shut up." Dominic pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are we weird?" James asked.

"Dominic here thinks that we're weird because we don't want to put ourselves through the torture that they call _marriage_." Stella explained, rolling her eyes.

Before James could put his two cents in, Bella came running over, a mischievous grin on her face. "Guess what I just over heard aunt Ashley telling aunt Roxie!"

"What?" Stella, James, and Dominic all exclaimed, growing excited. Sometimes it seemed like James was still their age, his family certainly thought so.

"Aunt Ashley is gonna have a baby!" Bella whisper yelled.

Everybody gasped. Dominic spoke first, "They probably want to keep it a secret."

James and Stella grinned at each other. "Not if we can help it! Dad!"

James ran off to find Harry, while Stella went looking for Teddy. Some children just never grow up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Teddy asked his oldest daughter while straightening his tie.

"Mom said that you are not wearing you're blue suit and that's final." Nine year old Stella told him.

Teddy, who was wearing said suit, sighed in frustration. "Tell her-"

"She said not to accept back any message other than 'yes, dear'." Stella cut him off.

"But-"

"She also said no buts." Stella smirked, loving how well her mother knew her father. They really did make an amazing couple.

Teddy groaned. "Fine…I'll wear the gr-"

"She wants you to wear the black one, with the blue tie."

"Yes, dead." Teddy joked.

Stella laughed, and then went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked.

"To play with Giselle and Harry Junior." She shrugged, before skipping off.

Stella made her way down the hall, into Ron's old room at the burrow, where her mother was babysitting the kids, ranging from 8 year old Sean, 6 year old Dominic, 5 year old Bella, 3 year old Olivia, One year old Lorie, 6 month old Giselle and 3 month old Harry Jr.

Giselle was Fred and Ashley's baby, who had Fred's bright red locks, and Ashley's flawless pale skin and icy blue eyes. She looked like a doll, fragile and beautiful. Then there was Harry Junior, Albus and Alice's baby. They got pregnant on their honeymoon, and nine months later little Harry was born. He looked identical to his namesake, with his jet black messy hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like Albus, too, but only because Albus was the spitting image of Harry.

"Daddy's getting changed now." Stella told her mother as she picked up Harry Junior.

"Good." Vic smirked, knowing she won. "Was he able to get his tie right?"

"He was working on it." Stella shrugged.

"I guess I should go help him…watch the babies for a moment, will you, love? I'll send Aunt Molly in to help you." Victoire promised before hurrying out.

"Hey, kiddies." Molly greeted as she came in.

"Hi, aunt Molly." Stella smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Molly smiled.

"How come we have cousins that we never met?" Stella asked.

Molly frowned. "You mean Lucy's kids?"

Stella nodded. "Uncle Percy said their names are Xavier and Luke. But I never even saw them."

"Me neither." Molly sighed. "Lucy is my little sister. But she never really got along with our family. We haven't seen her since before you were born."

"But she's your sister!" Stella gasped, eyes wide. "She can't just not speak to you! Even when Bella breaks my toys…I still love her!"

Molly chuckled sadly. "I still love her, too. She's just…a little difficult."

"Oh." Stella nodded.

Pretty soon, it was time for the wedding, and knowing Rose, everything was going to be perfect. She wasn't going to give it any other option. She had always dreamed of having the perfect fairytale wedding, and she was going to get it.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was just thrilled that Rose had agreed to marry him finally. His best man was Albus, and the maid of honor was Lily.

The bridesmaids were Victoire, Roxie, and Alice Longbottom, and the groomsmen were Teddy, Fred, James, and Hugo. Stella was a junior bridesmaid, Bella was the flower girl, and Dominic was the ring barer.

Rose looked beautiful in her poofy Cinderella-like gown, and Scorpius made a dashing groom.

After they exchanged their vows, listened to everyone's speeches, and had dessert, they were off to their honeymoon.

Everybody waved good bye as the fireworks exploded into the air.

Stella smiled, and yelled James' usual goodbye. "Good luck baby making!"

"We'll miss you!" waved Stella as her uncle Louis rode off with his new bride. The wedding was pretty out of no where, really, they threw it all together in less than a month, a new record for them.

He married a fellow model from France, a girl who had gotten him into modeling in the first place, named Sophia Hart. Like Fleur, she was half veela, and she sure as heck showed it.

Her silvery hair was almost always pulled back in a graceful twist, and her bright blue eyes were stunning. Her skin was flawless, and she had a very petite figure. Sophia could be a bit of a snob, but you got used to her.

Rose and Scorpius were adjusting to married life just fine. In fact, a week ago, Rose gave birth to their son, Sebastian Ronald Malfoy. He had Scorpius' silvery blonde hair, and Rosie's warm brown eyes.

"So who do you think it'll be next year?" asked 9 year old Sean.

"Who knows." Stella shrugged. "That's 5 weddings for 5 years in a row. I think we're running out of people."

"With our family?" Sean laughed. "Never."

"Good point." Stella laughed.

"My dad asked when you're coming to visit again, it was nice to finally have you over." Sean told her.

"Oh." Stella chuckled nervously. She had spent a week at Molly's house over the summer, and hoped she hadn't given anything away to her muggle husband, Sam. She was the only cousin Sam ever met, cause the other kids were to young, and might accidentally let him know about magic. "I'll visit soon. Before next year, definitely."

"Oh, that's right, you're going to boarding school next year." Sean sighed. "I forgot."

"Hey, it's not so bad. Maybe you'll be going too, when you're eleven." Stella smiled.

"Doubt it." He shrugged. "I already asked mom if I was going to school with you, and she said it's only right that I go to the school she teaches at."

"Maybe she'll change her mind." Stella told him. She was dying for Molly to let Sean in on their secret. It'd be so much easier to play with her cousin if she didn't have to hide such a huge part of her life from him.

"I hope so." Sean grinned.


	14. Hogwarts

**One Year Later…**

The time had finally come. Stella Marie Lupin was finally going to Hogwarts. She had been jumping out of her skin ever since she got her letter…she was so excited to go the kingdom where so many of her favorite bedtime stories had taken place. It still seemed so unreal to her, she was going to get to be a Gryffindor, and play seeker for the quidditch team, just like her uncle James!

James, Teddy, Victoire, Bella, and Olivia had come to see her off. It was hard to say goodbye, but Stella promised to write them all the time, and she'd definitely be home for Christmas.

Her family waved as she got on the Hogwarts expressed, and Victoire wiped tears from her eyes, burying her face in Teddy shoulder. He patted her back to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay, love. Our girl's gonna be just fine." He promised her.

"I know that." Victoire said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. "And I know that McGonagall said she and the new nurse have her little monthly problem under control…but maybe we should have told her about it. What if something goes wrong and she's not there in time for them to sedate her? I mean you see how bad she suffers even asleep! She's even in pain the next day, and she never knows why! This is something we can't keep hiding from her, Teddy. We just can't."

"I know…" Teddy sighed. "I just don't know how to tell her. I don't know how she'll take it. What if she hates us for even having her knowing that it was a possibility? What if she resents me, and never wants to see me again?"

"Chill out, you two." James said, waving it off. "Stella's cool, she'll take it like a champ. Just put a little faith in the kid."

"I really hope you're right." Victoire sighed, thankful that the strongest of her daughters was the only one who inherited the full moon problem. They had been prepared to deal with it again with Bella, and really lucked out when Olivia didn't have it either, but now it just left her with all the more worry for Stella.

Being one of the first ones on the train, Stella had her pick of compartments, so she chose the very last one on the right, in the back of the train. She hopped onto the seat by the window, and looked out of it, trying to spot her family. They must have been farther up, because she couldn't find them anywhere. So she started to wonder about Hogwarts. She had heard amazing stories about it, and had been dreaming of going there for as long as she could remember.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the doorway. Stella spun around to see a boy with short brown hair and shy green eyes. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Stella replied with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"

The boy sat down across from her. "William Frazier. And yours?"

"Stella Lupin. Are you excited abou-"

Suddenly the door burst open and a boy hurried in, closing it behind him and diving down behind Stella.

"Um, may I help you?" She laughed.

"If anyone asks, you never saw me!" The kid replied. He was only a first year, but he had a cute husky voice. Stella didn't get a good look at him, but she knew that he had messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He reminded her of Uncle James.

"Alright, but who ever your hiding from will see you with a hiding place like that. Here," Stella said, pulling something out of her pocket. She held out the fabric to the boy, who took it, looking confused.

"Just put it on. Trust me." Stella assured him, and he nodded gratefully before pulling the fabric over himself.

"Merlin! He's gone!" William exclaimed.

Stella grinned, shaking her head. "Or so it seems."

Just then, the door was thrown open an angry looking man with dirty grey hair and a permanent scowl plastered on his face. "Yeh haven't seen a scruffy little boy, have yeh? Bout this tall, needs a hair cut?"

William shook his head, and Stella said, "No, sorry. I can't say we have."

The man grunted. "Well if ya do tell him he's in big trouble when he gets to school."

Just as he was about to leave, he turned back around to face the kids. That's when Stella noticed the boy's shoe wasn't concealed. Her eyes went wide, and she bit her lower lip, hoping the guy wouldn't notice.

He did. "What's with the shoe?"

"Oh this?" Stella laughed nervously, lifting it slightly, but being careful not to let the cloak slide. "It fell out of my trunk, I was just carrying it."

The man nodded, looking unconvinced, before mumbling something incoherent and stumbling out of the compartment. William shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief;

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak? They're really rare! Almost impossible to find these days." Said William as the boy pulled the cloak off.

"Let's just say it's a family heirloom." Smirked Stella.

"But the only known family to possess-"

"Bloody hell!" The black hair boy exclaimed, cutting William off. "You're Harry Potter's kid, aren't you?"

"Of course not, don't be so daft! The Potter's kids are all out of Hogwarts now." William told him.

"Yes, that's true. My parents are Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, Uncle Harry's godson and Niece. My godfather is Harry's son, James. He knicked the cloak from his brother Albus and gave it to me for my birthday this year. Said it'd come in handy here." Stella explained.

"That is so cool!"

"Yeah," Stella smirked. "So now that you know my life story, what's yours?"

"I'm Jake Sanders. My parents are both aurors, I'm from London, born and raised. I'm most definitely going to be sorted into Gryffindor, and I'm obsessed with Quiddit-"

"Me too!" Stella shrieked in delight, her eyes shining with excitement. "Oh my Godric! We'll be on the same team! I'm going out for seeker. What position are you trying out for?"

"Center chaser." Jake answered easily. "And I hate to tell you this but, seeker is a bit of long shot. They're replacing the seventh year seeker that graduated this year, so who ever gets it will probably keep it till they graduate. I've never seen someone give up seeker so easily."

"I know that, silly." Stella laughed. "I'm going to make the team this year."

"A first year make the team?" Will spoke up. "Isn't that nearly impossible?"

"The only one alive that's ever done it is-"

"Harry Potter." Stella cut Jake off. "My great uncle. It's in my blood, I know I can do this."

"Arrogant, are we?" Jake laughed.

"I prefer the term confident." Stella beamed. "But don't think I just expect this to get handed to me. I've been playing since I was 3, and I train everyday. I've put a lot of effort into being the best seeker I can be."

"That's really great, Stella. Good for you." William smiled.

"Thank you, William." Stella beamed.

"Maybe we can have a match sometime, and you can show me these excellent skills of yours." Jake chuckled.

"You're on."


	15. Dear James

_Dear Uncle James,_

_It's official! Your favorite niece is now the latest and greatest Gryffindor to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts! You were so right, this place is amazing! Thanks so much for seeing me off, and giving me the cloak and the map. I've already put the cloak to use, and I'm sure the map will come in handy._

_I'm going to get started on living up to the family name as the greatest prankster as soon as I send this. I might even give you a run for your money! I've already got a few ideas on what to do, and some allies to help me out. _

_I made 2 great friends on the train, Jake and Will. They're pretty funny, and Jake's a trouble maker, too. He reminds me of you, actually. We're going to try out for quidditch in 2 weeks, I'm so excited, I can hardly wait. I'm gonna make you proud, I promise!_

_I should be going now, there are pranks to be plotted, Slytherines to be slimed! Give everyone my love, and tell Uncle Fred I said thanks for my WWW care package! It was waiting for me when I got here, and I've already thought of a dozen uses for everything!_

_Oh and good luck at your big game tomorrow! Tell Dom I said so, too!_

_Love, Stell o_


	16. Mischief Night

"Ready Stella?" whispered Jake, grinning evilly.

"Ready, Jake." Stella whispered back, smirking as they counted down silently.

1…2…3…

"BOO!"

"Ah!" William screamed, shooting up out of bed and breathing rapidly, glaring at his two best friends, who were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"I hate you both." William said, not breaking his glare.

"Oh, you love us!" Stella laughed, flinging her arm around Will.

"You know you do!" Jake joined in, still laughing.

"Since when do you two wake up before noon on a Saturday?" asked Will, glancing at the clock, and being shocked when he seen it was only 8 am.

"Since we've got planning to do, buddy." Stella told him, pulling the Marauder's map out of her pocket.

"For what?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Jake, his eyes widening in shock.

Stella's mouth dropped. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"Um..October 30th?" Will guessed.

"Right you are, mate." Jake said, clapping him on the back. "But, more importantly…"

"It's mischief night!" Stella exclaimed, her blue-green eyes swimming with excitement. "My favorite holiday! Duh!"

"I thought your favorite holiday was April fools day?"

"No, that's mine." Said Jake, shaking his head and wondering how Will could confuse the two.

"Oh, right." Will nodded, remembering.

"Okay, enough chit chat! What are we going to do tonight?" Stella asked.

"Hmm…we could jinx the dungeons to be Gryffindor colors?" Jake suggested.

Stella shook her head. "No, the marauders did that before. We need something original."

"We could try to lock the Slytherine's in the-"

"Can't." Stella sighed, interrupted Will's idea. "I've got a match against them tomorrow, they'll think we're just cheating so they can't practice today."

"I still can't believe you made the team this year." Said Jake, shaking his head.

"I told you I would." Smirked Stella.

"You really were brilliant, Stella." Will told her.

"Or lucky…" Jacob teased.

"Thank you, _William_." Stella said, playfully shoving Jake.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Will asked.

"We could always check the dare box." Jake offered, shrugging.

"Not a bad idea, I forgot about that." Stella said, going to get it out off of the 1st year boy's dormitory door. The kids had placed a box out there for people to suggest pranks and dares for the trio to carry out throughout the year. It came in handy when they were bored and out of ideas.

"We'll pick randomly?" asked Will.

"And we have to do the first one, whatever it is." Jake decided.

Stella nodded, and reached in, picking out a piece of paper, and unfolding it. "I dare you all to sneak into the forbidden forest in the middle of the night, and wonder around for an hour."

"Oh, no! That's one of the first rules we were told when we got here, and by no means will we-"

William's voice was muffled by Stella's silencing charm.

"Let's do it." Jake grinned.

Stella agreed, "Let's."

"I can not believe I let you guys talk me into this." Will whined as the 3 of them crept through the forbidden forest concealed by Stella's invisibility cloak. Once they were a good distance from the castle, she took it off and stuffed in her pocket.

"As if you have anything better to do." Jake laughed.

"Oh yeah, you got a hot date or something, Willy Winky?" Stella teased.

"No! I just-" Will gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Stella told him, and Jake nodded in agreement.

"It came from over there." Jacob pointed towards the way they came from.

"And how much time do we have left here?" Stella asked, growing nervous.

Will checked his watch. "Twenty-seven minutes!"

"We're doomed!" Jake cried dramatically.

"No we're not!" Stella insisted. "Just do what I say, and we'll all get out of here in one piece….hopefully."

"What do you say, then, captain?" Will asked hastily.

"RUN!" Stella screamed as the bushes started shaking. They all took off, and were pretty fast runners, so that was good. The bad part was that they all ended up going in different directions somehow.

"Will!" Stella called. She had been wandering aimlessly for at least half an hour now, and she felt like this was the 12th time she passed the same tree. "Jake! Hello! Anybody?"

A twig snapped all of the sudden, and Stella's eyes widened. She looked around to see where the noise had come from, and she didn't have to look long, because just then, the bushes opened up, to reveal an animal stalking towards her, hunger in its deep yellow eyes.

The wolf threw its head back, and let an ear piercing howl out, before looking back at Stella and growling at her. The eleven year old yelped and took an automatic step back, feeling her back hit the tree. She bit her bottom lip, knowing she was cornered. She had to think of a way out.

Instinctively, she pulled the invisibility cloak out of her pocket and covered herself, hoping that the wolf would just run off once he couldn't see her, but boy was she wrong.

This angered the wolf, insulting its intelligence, and he lunged at her, bit the cloak with his teeth, and yanked it off of her.

She looked up at its furious eyes and laughed nervously. "Hey there, Wolfie…"

The animal cocked its head to the side and squinted its eyes, confused. He looked at the small girl, trying to figure her out.

Noticing the delay, Stella kept talking. "Wonderful weather we're having tonight, isn't it?"

The wolf bared its teeth, growling at her.

"Okay! Okay! No talk about the weather, then! Umm…so…come here often?"

Now, the wolf stepped closer, so his teeth were just inches away from Stella's face. A low growl was rumbling in his chest as he started to sniff. He sniffed her up and down, freaking her out to no end, and then, finally, the wolf stopped and licked her face from chin to forehead.

"Ew!" Stella cried, laughing slightly, as she tried to wipe the slobber off of her face. "Gross!" she chuckled.

Another twig snapped, and the wolf suddenly darted off into the forest, and out of sight.

"Stella!" Jake cried, running over to her. Will followed behind him, and helped Stella up. Jake hugged her, and then Will joined in. "We were so worried about you! What happened? Was that a wolf?"

"I guess so…but…it didn't try to attack me. It just smelled me…a lot…and…licked me." Stella explained.

"That's…how is that possible? It can't be…" Will said.

"Oh it's possible, I have the grossness to remember it by!" Said Stella, wiping her face on her sleeve in attempt to get rid of the germs.

Jake laughed, and they grabbed the invisibility cloak, and made their way out of the forest and back towards the castle. That little adventure was…fun….but they still had pranking to do!


	17. A lot to Learn

"Come on, Dom! You can do it! Just a little harder." Stella coached, circling Dominic on her broom. She was helping Dominic and Bella practice to be beaters, for when they start at Hogwarts. It was almost the end of summer, and Stella was getting in all the practice she could before her 2nd year at Hogwarts started.

Dominic was now 9 years old, and Bella was eight, so it was easy for Stella to train them together as beaters. Olivia had recently turned 6 years old, and despite Stella's best efforts to get her on a broomstick, she refused to let anyone teach her how to fly. Instead, she spent most of her days playing dolls in her room, occasionally Lily's daughter, 4 year old Lorie, would accompany her.

"Nice hit, Dom! Okay, Bella. Your turn. Just remember to relax your elbow, it'll help a lot. Trust me. Okay, here we go again." Stella said, kicking off the ground for another round.

"Bloody hell!" A new voice exclaimed. Stella gasped and rushed to the grown, dropping her broom behind her. Dom and Bella followed suit.

"Sean!" Stella exclaimed, laughing nervously and wondering how she could possibly play this off. How could her mother not have warned them that her cousin was coming to visit? She always gave them atleast a week's notice to prepare for Sean's visits. They had to hide everything magical, and act like…well…muggles! _Mom better not blame me for this. I didn't know he was coming over! _Stella thought. She plastered a smile on her face, hoping she could cover this up as her cousin's mind playing tricks on him. "What brings you here on this lovely day?"

"You were just flying!" Sean yelled, his eyes still wide.

"Umm…"

"It's okay, Stella." Teddy said as he came outside. "He knows."

Stella breathed a sigh of relief, along with Bella and Dominic.

"That was so cool!" Sean grinned.

"You know about us now? Did your mom finally tell you?" Dominic asked excitedly as the kids rushed over to Sean.

"Not exactly," Sean told them. "I got a letter in the mail this morning."

"Your Hogwarts letter!" Bella squealed.

Sean nodded, grinning.

"Is your mom going to let you go?" Stella pressed eagerly.

Sean shrugged. "She has to talk it over with my dad…and tell him it's a regular boarding school, and that I want to go there to be with you. But I think so. What's it like?"

"Oh, Sean…" Stella grinned, tossing her arm around his shoulders and walking him forward. "You have _a lot_ to learn."


	18. Hogwarts Year 6

"All aboard the Weasley Express! I- I mean Hogwarts Express!" Stella chuckled as she ushered her sister and cousin's onto the train. It was now her 6th year, and it was safe to say that her family ruled the school.

She was returning as seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the sixth year in a row, and it was her 2nd year as captain, a position she took great pride in.

Sean was in his 5th year, and still didn't trust brooms, despite Stella's explanation at how it's in his blood to be a natural. Sean was raised as a muggle, and despite how much he had come to love magic, he still believed everything had a place, and the place for a broom was in a dusty closet. As predicted, Sean was sorted into Gryffindor his first year, so Stella took it into her own hands to show him the ropes. He didn't have an interest in making mischief like her, though. He was truly intent on learning as much as he could, and he had the top grades in his class. He even got a prefect badge this year!

Dominic was starting his third year as one of the Gryffindor beaters, and a damn good one, too! Like Stella, he and his friends got into trouble all the time, and occasionally borrowed the cloak or the map from them. It had saved their butts dozens of times in the last few years!

Bella, another Gryffindor, of course, was in her second year now. She was going to try out for beater, now that a spot had opened up. And judging by how often she had practiced with her sister over the summer, chances of her making the team would be high.

As they made it onto Hogwarts express, Stella watched to make sure Bella and Dominic got into their usual compartment and Sean in his with his friends. Satisfied, she finally made her way back to her own, where Jake and Will were waiting for her, like every other year.

By the time they made it to Hogwarts and got settled in for the sorting, everybody was all caught up on their friends and what they did over the summer.

"So who do we have this year?" Jake joked, since one of Stella's sibling or cousins seemed to join the Gryffindors every year.

"Very funny." She chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him. "Believe it or not, we're Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Turner/Malfoy/and Scamander free this year. But my sister will be here next year!"

"I still can't believe the Weasley's and Malfoy's are related now." Will grinned, shaking his head. "Times have really changed for the best."

"Yes, indeed, Willy. Everybody is finally getting along!" Jake said cheerfully.

"Well, not everybody…" Sean added grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella.

Sean nodded towards the first years. "Look who's being sorted.

Stella did as he asked, and looked back at him confused. "I don't get it. I've never seen that boy before in my life."

"Exactly." Said Sean.

"Zabini, Xavier." McGonagall called.

Stella's mouth dropped. "Oh my Godric…"

"What?" asked Bella.

"Who is that?" Jake inquire.

"That's our cousin." Stella said, just as the sorting hat screamed out.

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"That is not our cousin!" Dominic objected. "He can't be!"

"It's my first cousin, actually…" Sean sighed.

"Have you ever seen him before?" Will asked.

"No," Sean shook his head sadly. "But I heard some kid say his name on the train."

"That's one of Aunt Lucy's sons. She disowned us a while back…we never met either of them."

"I can see why…" Jake said.

"Slytherin! Seriously?" Cried Dominic.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "We've never had a Slytherin in the family. He soiled the family name!"

"His mom did, actually." Sean pointed out.

"Still," Bella huffed.

"He looks so mean." Stella observed, staring at the eleven year old boy. He had jet black hair, and ice blue eyes, like his mother. His face looked like it was fixed in a permanent glare.

"He's a tad intimidating." Will agreed.

"No," Stella shook her head. "Just…different."

"I wonder if he knows we're here." Said Dominic.

"I'm going to go say hi." Stella said, excusing herself from the table.

"I'll come with you," said Bella, following her.

They ignored the many glares coming their way as they approached the Slytherin table, and tapped the boy's shoulder.

He spun around, already looking annoyed. "What?"

"Hi, Xavier, right?" Stella asked.

"You should know, you're the one talking to me." He snapped.

Stella rolled her eyes, shaking off his attitude. "Anyway…we just wanted to introduce ourselves. We're your cousins, Stella and B-"

"I know who you are. Now if your finished, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get back to my meal. I have no desire to partake in this forced conversation." Said Xavier, turning back to his table before the girls could get a word in.

They walked back to their table in shock.

"Well?" Dominic asked.

"He is mean!" Stella exclaimed, setting the table off into laughter.

Dominic grinned. "I told you so!"

_Dear Dad,_

_Guess who! That's right, you're favorite daughter! **No, its Bella actually…I already sent my letter. **Shut up, Stell! Like I said, it's your favorite, Bella! I'm all settled in, and it's great to be back!_

_We met our long lost cousin, Xavier…He got sorted into SLYTERIN! Yuck. And he was not very pleasant. But on a brighter note…_

_I made the quidditch team today! Me and Dominic are officially the Gryffindor beaters! Some sore loser said it was only because we're related to the captain, but we all know Stella wouldn't just choose us for that reason. If anything, I personally think she's a bit harder on us. But about that sore loser…I may have sorta kinda accidentally given her a sore lip…so if Professor McGonagall sends you a letter regarding that…please do me a favor and burn it before mum reads it…thanks so much!_

_Miss you already…I'll write again soon. Give mum and Livie my love! _

_Bella_


	19. Happy Holidays

Teddy, Victoire, and Olivia picked Stella, Jake, Sean, his friend Kellan, Dominic, his friend Tyler, and Bella up at the train station. Then they all went straight to the mountains to meet up with the rest of the family.

The adults assigned Stella the job of introducing everyone as soon as they got there, after everyone got done making fun of Dominic's name tag idea.

"Alright, everyone, this is Jake, Kellan, and Tyler. They're all on our quidditch team at school. As you've known Jake for like 5 years now, you know he's the center chaser. Kellan is in Sean's year, he's the keeper, and Tyler, in Dom's year, just made left chaser." Stella said, pausing to let people say hello.

"Okay, so I guess we'll start with the oldest. Mom-" Stella shuddered under the death glare her mother shot her, and raised her hands defensively. "Kidding! Kidding! Okay, Great Grandma Weasley, Grandpa Bill, Mom-mom Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione, and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Then there's the next generation, my dad, Teddy, and my lovely mother, Victoire. Aunt Dominique, the amazing beater for Puddlemere United, Uncle Louis and his wife, Sophia, Uncle Fred and Aunt Ashley, Aunt Rose and Uncle Scorpius, Uncle Hugo and Aunt Anna, who just so happen to have our newest bun, baby Hailey Hermione, in the over…3 more months people! Then there's uncle James, Puddlemere Untited's very own brilliant seeker, _and_ not to mention the second greatest seeker to ever live! Woohoo, around of applause for uncle James!"

"Second?" James rose an eyebrow.

"After me, of course." Stella smirked, laughing. "Then there's uncle Albus and Aunt Alice, and Aunt Lily and Uncle Lysander. Next is lovely meee, Sean, Dominic, Bella, my 10 year old sister Olivia, and my cute little cousins, the little 8 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes is Ly and Lily's daughter, Lorie, Giselle, with the pretty blue eyes and perfect red hair is Fred and Ashley's daughter, she just turned 7. Harry, Frankie, and Ruby are Uncle Al and Aunt Alice's kids, they're 7, 5, and 3. The little studs with the blond hair and blue eyes are Sebastian and Salvatore, they're 6 and 4, and the cute little ginger 2 year old is Riley, they're all Rose and Scorp's kids. The little veela girl, yeah, she's 4, her name's Chloe. She belongs to uncle Louie and Soph, but watch out, she bites." Stella joked. "And their youngest, is this cutie over here, Katie! She's a year old. And the youngest of all is Jamie, she just turned one. She's the cutest kid everrrr. And yupp, that about wraps it up, I think!"

Jamie was James daughter. Don't ask how it happened, he doesn't know. But one day he got a knock on his door, answered and found a 5 month old baby in a basket with a note that said some unpolite things involving protection. Long story short, he was on his own with Jamie, and freaked out at first. But Stella talked him through it all, and babysits for him whenever she's home. She loves Jamie to death, and James has really come a long way. He's a pretty great dad now that he's got the hang of things.

"That's a mouthful." Jake joked. Everybody laughed as Stella nodded.

"Who are you telling!"

"Alright kids, you know who your bunk mates are, go pick your rooms!" Harry told the kids, who eagerly darted for the stairs.

Ron sprinted past them, stumbling up the steps almost as fast as he runs to dinner.

"Ronald! What in merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione called.

"Got to find the best room before these little ankle biters beat me to it!" they heard from the second floor.

Everybody chuckled, while Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to bite back a smile.

"Come on," Stella chuckled, taking Jake by the hand and rushing him up the stairs after the kids.

"Where are we going?" he chuckled, trying to keep up with her as she sped up the second floor steps, almost onto the 3rd floor.

"All the way up! We need the big room!" She laughed, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"How many floors are there?" Jake panted as they hit the fourth floor.

"Only four. But, I was skimming the brochure over mum's shoulder, and apparently there's a special staircase, leading to this huge attic, which was made into a bedroom and game room. I wanted to snag it before my cousins, or worse….uncle Ron!" Stella chuckled.

"You're parents would be alright with that? Us sleeping together, I mean? Uh, I mean, not like that! Not sleeping together as in together together, I meant umm…" Jake stuttered for words, his face going Weasley red in embarrassment.

Stella laughed at his unease. "There are like 6 beds, my cousins will be in the room with us. They won't mind. Plus, it's not like you and I are together together or anything." She joked, giving him a playful punch as she teased.

"Yeah…" He chuckled, forcing a smile to hide his disappointment. "Of course not."

"Come on, I see the closet with the steps!" Stella grinned, shooting off for it.

They made their way up into the attic, where there was indeed, 6 beds. Three sets of bunk beds, to be exact.

"Dibs on the top!" Stella claimed, tossing her bag onto the top bunk bed by the window.

"No fair!" Laughed Jake, when all of the sudden an ear piercing scream filled the house.

Stella and Jake exchanged a glance before darting off down the steps to see what had happened.

They found the cause on the second floor, when they seen Tyler and Bella trapped, side by side, under an enchanted floating tiny piece of magic mistletoe.

"Is that what i-"

"It certainly is." Stella laughed. "This is just too good."

Enchanted mistletoe was a very common concept in the wizarding world around the holidays. They had some in most of the shops, and bars, and even a few at Hogwarts. They always pop up when you're least expecting them, and then you're locked under it until you get kissed. A kiss on the hand, or cheek, will do for most, when it's white mistletoe. But Bella and Tyler were stuck under a special one…red mistletoe…which is impossible to break until the prisoners are kissed on the _lips_.

"I didn't know the cabins were enchanted here." Jake said, surprised.

"Oh they aren't, but my family is. My uncles never let us go a holiday without it." Stella chuckled.

"Stop enjoying this so much!" Bella grouched, crossing her arms over chest and shooting her sister a glare, while Tyler looked down at his shoes awkwardly.

"What's going- Oh Godric this is funny." Dominic laughed as he, Kellan, and Sean made it up to them.

"Help me!" Tyler cried.

"I don't think you want my help, buddy." Laughed Kellan.

Tyler had short brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, while Kellan had slightly tanner skin, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

"Can't you just un-do the spell?" he asked.

"No! It's enchanted, you dolt!" Bella yelled, smacking Tyler in the back of the head.

"Come on, Ty! I know my sister is atrocious and all, but kissing her can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Stella joked.

"Funny, Stell!" Bella snapped, glaring daggers. "I just want to get out of her. All the good rooms are getting taken."

"Sucks to be you." Stella laughed, high fiving Jake. "Our room is reserved."

"You're sleeping with him?" Dominic gasped.

"Absolutely not! You're a 16 year old-" Sean was cut off from his babbling by Stella's silencing charm.

"Relax, you two. It's a room for 6, you four can join us." Stella told them calmly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try anything like that-"

"Yeah, yeah." Dominic rolled his eyes, shooting Jake a knowing look.

"Stella!"

"Yes, dear sister of mine?"

"You just kiss me and get it over with!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, sis, but I don't go that way."

"Obviously! Stop being an arse and help me out here!"

"It's a tad incesty, too." Jake cut in, and Stella nodded.

"He's got a point."

"Just kiss already, you too!" Kellan cried in exasperation.

"I'm not kissing him!" Bella yelled.

"Why?"

"He asked if we could just take the charm off. Therefore he finds me unattractive and I find that highly insulting." Said Bella.

"Bad move, mate.." Sean laughed lightly.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Tyler cried defensively.

"Sure didn't sound that way to me."

"Ugh! Kellan!" Stella pulled his arm toward her sister, and shoved him at her. He winked, and nodded in understanding, then leaned down, and planted a quick kiss on Bella's lips, pulling away almost as soon as they touched.

Bella slapped Kellan a crossed the face, and flipped Stella off before storming out of the hallway. Everybody laughed at her reaction, even Kevin, who was rubbing his pink cheek.

"What about me?" Tyler whined.

Suddenly, Stella stepped forward and pressed her lips against his, pulling away and laughing as she saw Tyler's eyes were closed and his lips were puckered.

Everyone around them was in shock, especially Tyler and Jake.

Stella didn't seem to notice. "Shall we show you the room, then?"

Silence.

"Did I mention the bunk beds?"

That's when they all snapped out of their little dazes and followed Stella up to the room, running to claim their tops.

Later that night, they were all bored in their room.

"It's no fair," sighed Dominic. "They're all down their laughing and downing their firewhiskey like there's no tomorrow while we sit up here, bored."

"Hah, you should see what my parents are probably doing right now. They drink muggle alcohol, which is intolerable. Tried a shot of it last new years, it burned like hell. I'm just glad they let me come here this holiday." Said Sean.

"Still, we're older. We should be able to have a drink if we want to." Said Stella.

"What are you suggesting?" Jake asked, catching the mischievous twinkle Stella got in her eyes.

"I have an idea." Stella said, reaching down to pull her wand out of her boot. "We could accio it."

"A summoning spell? Really?" Kellan laughed.

Tyler shrugged. "It might work, actually."

"As long as the adults don't notice." Sean added.

"Nah, they're probably sloshed. It would help if we opened the door for it, though." Said Dominic.

Jake nodded. "Right."

"Wait," Stella said, freezing in her place.

"What?"

"We're underage." Stella stated.

"That's never stopped you before!" Jake laughed.

"No no, I mean under aged wizards. We can't do magic outside of school."

"Shit! I forgot about that!"

"Now what do we do?"

"New idea. Uncle James!" Stella whispered into her watch.

"Yes, love?" Came the voice of her favorite uncle.

"That's not a real watch?" Kevin gasped.

Stella laughed. "Do I ever know what time it is?"

"That does explain why she's usually late…"

"I need a favor." Stella spoke into the watch again.

"How can I be of assistance?" James asked with a pop, as he apparated into the attic.

"Can you help us smuggle some firewhiskey up here? We're bored out of our minds." Stella told him.

"Wish I could help you, but they've been watching me like a hawk with it. I think they suspect us after you're birthday party…" said James.

"Ohh…right." Stella sighed. "Think you can summon it up here?"

"They're drinking it. I know they're not the brightest wands in the shop, but I'm pretty sure they'd notice if it flew away from them." James chuckled.

"Be specific then, summon one from the kitchen." Stella advised.

"It's worth a shot." Dominc told him.

"Alright then, let's give it a go. But if your parents ask, I had nothing to do with this."

"Of course."

James pulled out his wand, and flicked it. "Accio firewhiskey in kitchen!"

After a moment, they heard a thump outside the door and ran to open it. To everyone's pleasure, there was a bottle of firewhiskey on the ground. To everyone's horror, a group of adults were behind it. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and death glares fixed on us.

Oh shit.


	20. 3 Things to Never Try

_Dear William,_

_Because I care about you, I will give you the 3 top things that you should never even try. Please keep in mind that these things will leave you severely injured or in tons of trouble. Personally, I found the latter to be worse._

_Number 3) Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Honestly, never try this. Sleeping and dragons are never a good combination. Plus, it's in the Hogwart motto; it's written in the crest._

_Number 2) Never ever tickle a sleeping Lupin or Weasley! Jake tried to wake me up today…and apparently I sleep like a rock and it took him a good 10 minutes to ever phase me, but when I did wake up, he got a swift punch in the nose. I felt quite bad about it, but I did warn him the night before about disturbing my hibernation. Then we decided to wake up my cousins together, and discovered tickling a sleeping Dominic is not something you want to do if you value your life-or at least your face. He's a surprisingly impressive kicker in his sleep. But don't worry-Jake got the sore end of that one too. _

_And last, but definitely not least…._

_Never try to summon Firewhiskey while your parents are sitting in the living room. Especially not in this cabin. There was a great flaw in our plan because we didn't realize that the kitchen was connected to the living room, and I don't think anybody was too happy to see a floating Firewhiskey bottle…_

_If looks could 'avada kedavra' we would probably be lying on the floor motionless about now. However, at the moment, I must say I would welcome the killing curse over my mom's death glare, her own version of 'crucio'._

"_What. Is. Going. On." Hissed aunt Ginny, one of my scariest aunts. She was giving Uncle James her own special death glare, and I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for dragging him into it._

"_The spell went wrong! We were actually trying to summon the in-keepers cat, Mr. Firewhiskers!" Sean cried out in panic. Did I mention my cousin would rather take a million bludgers to the head then get in trouble?_

_We all shot him a 'nice save' look. Please note our sarcasm._

"_What the hell did you intend to do with Mr. Firewhiskers?" Aunt Dominique snorted. I could not believe they were buying it._

"_Practice magic on her!" Kellan added quickly._

_Aunt Hermione frowned. "That's a bit cruel, don't you think?"_

_YES! This was the open door to our freedom. "I know, but we really wondered if cats could levitate." I said quickly._

_Uncle Ron laughed, and opened his mouth, which we all knew would be the perfect solution. Every time he speaks he draws the trouble to himself. We'd be completely off the hook. I had no idea how right I was until he laughed and said, "Of course they can! How do you think I managed to get rid of Crookshanks?"_

_Aunt Hermione shot him a shocked looked. "Ron?"_

"_Just kidding darling, just kidding!" He laughed nervously. "We best be getting back downstairs now, come on."_

_With his hasty get away, he took the other adults, including my parents, who, to my relief, hadn't got a word in. And you wanna know the best part? _

_They forgot to take the Firewhiskey back._


	21. Worst Birthday Ever

It was March 21st, Stella's 17th birthday. Today, she was finally legal! She could drink, do magic outside school, the works! Jake and Will had planned to take her out to the three broomsticks that night, to celebrate. She was so excited. Was, being the key phrase. Considering the nurse just reminded her that it was the night of the month that she needs to sleep in the hospital wing.

"This is so unfair." Stella complained, banging her head into the wall in the Gryffindor common room.

"I just don't understand. Why is it you need to spend the night in the hospital wing once a month again?" Jake asked.

"I don't even know! It's just something I've always done. I guess she has to do testing of something?" Stella wondered.

"You mean you don't even know?" Will asked.

Stella shook her head.

"Well what does Madame Winton even do when you're there?" said Jake.

"I…I don't remember." Stella shrugged.

"You don't…remember?" Jake asked, astonished. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know…I've been doing it at the hospital my whole life, that I was just used to it by the time I got here. I just go in, lay down for a bit, and fall asleep. Then I wake up the next day feeling hung over, she gives me some medicine to help with my head ache, and I take off. That's all I know." She explained.

"That is so-"

"Mental!" Jake hollered, outraged.

"I was going to say strange." William corrected him.

"I don't know. I just don't want to spend my 17th birthday passed out. I mean, unless it's due to firewhiskey, but no matter how much I drink I never seem to get too drunk." Stella chuckled.

"She's got a point there, I've never seen anyone hold their liquor quite as good as her." Said Will.

"Aren't you curious as to what happens while you're asleep? And why you wake up like that the next day?" Jake questioned.

"I suppose. I never really thought about it before." Stella admitted.

"Maybe me and Will should borrow the cloak, and we can follow you and find out." Jake suggested.

"No." Stella told him.

"No?" Jake and Will asked, shocked.

"No." Stella confirmed. "Not tonight. It's my 17th birthday. This is a big day for me, and I'm not going to spend it in the hospital wing like a bump on a log. Let's go out and live it up, let's celebrate!"

"But what about Madame Winton?" asked Will.

Jake added, "And finding out what happens?"

"I'll go tomorrow, one more day can't hurt. I don't know why she always has to be so exact anyway." Stella told them.

They agreed, and that afternoon, they set out for the Three Broomsticks.

"Cheers." They said, clinking their firewhiskey bottles together.

"To Stella." Jake grinned.

"To Stella." Will repeated, and the three of them threw their heads back and downed their drinks.

So they drank. And drank. And drank. Stella even managed to get the boys up on stage to do a karaoke number with her. A few minutes before curfew, they started heading back to the castle.

"I don't want to go back there." Stella decided.

"What?"

"I'm not ready for the party to end. Let's go visit the shrieking shack! We haven't been there in a while." She suggested.

"Stella, come on, we have to get back. We don't want to get in trouble. Plus I'm sick and exhausted and-"

"You go." Jake cut will off. "I'll take her there."

"Jake-"

"We'll be back in a bit. But she is the birthday girl; she does get to decide what we do for the rest of the night." Jake told him.

"Why thank you, Jakey." Stella giggled.

"It's getting late, the moon will be up soon." Will sighed. "Hurry up."

"Will do. Goodnight!" Jake waved, as Will headed back off towards the castle.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"I did." Stella grinned. They had just reached the shrieking shack, and were heading inside. "How about you?"

"I always have fun with you." Jake confessed.

"Me too." Stella smiled, taking in her surroundings. She sighed happily. "I've missed this place."

"Yeah, we used to come here all the time up until 4th year." Jake said, reminiscing in the memories.

"Did I ever tell you why this is even here? And why it's guarded by the weeping willow?" Stella asked.

Jake nodded. "I know most people thought it was haunted, but your family used to come here to hang out…and get a break from school when they needed to."

"So I didn't tell you." She chuckled. "It all dates back to my grandfather…he was a werewolf, you know."

"I thought Bill's scratch didn't effect him enough to make the transformation?" said Jake.

"Not him, my other grandpop. On my dad's side. Remus Lupin. He died in the war…my dad was only a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'm proud of him." Stella admitted, with a small grin. "Anyway, he used to come here on a full moon to phase, so he couldn't hurt anybody. It was built to accommodate him. That's where all the scratches on the wall came from."

"Oh, I see…That's interesting." Said Jake.

"I always thought so." Stella said, tracing the scratch marks with her fingers. "I wish I could have met him."

"I'm sure he would be very proud of you." Jake smiled, looking out the window. "Looks like it's a full moon tonight. Let's hope your grand pop didn't leave behind any friends."

Stella chuckled. "Now wouldn't that be a funny- ah."

She stopped mid sentence, sucking in a sharp breath and clutching her head as it started pounding. She squeezed her eyes shut tight sand sank to her knees.

Jake was at her side in a second. "Stella? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I- ah! I ca…I can't think. My head it's-ah." She had to keep gritting her teeth together to block out searing pain shooting through her head, but it wasn't helping much.

"It's what? Stella please tell me. So I can help you!" Jake pleaded desperately. He was trying to remain calm, but he was freaking out. He had no idea what was happening, or what to do.

"Please stop talking." Stella whimpered, backing up against the wall. "You're making it worse."

"I- I'm sorry." Jake whispered.

"It's not your fault." Stella choked out, in between breaths. Now she was trembling slightly, and sweating. "It's just…ahhh….I don't know what's…h-happening…my head…it's…my body…ahh…everything's burning!"

She threw her head back against the wall, hitting it with a loud bang.

"No! Stella, don't do that! You'll hurt yourself." Jake said, trying to pull her away from the wall. She shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." She growled through her teeth.

Jake held up his hands, not sure what to do. He wanted to get help, but he couldn't leave her. He suddenly wished Will had accompanied them…he would have known what to do.

Suddenly Stella started tossing and turning on the floor, it looked like she was having a seizure. She was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding, and Jake knew why. She was trying not to scream. But occasionally, a few painful howls would slip out.

Jake had tears in his eyes watching the horrible sight unravel before him. Every scream was like a knife piecing his ears. The worse part was that he was frozen in fear. He didn't know how to help her, or if he could even move. She could be dying for all he knew, and there was nothing he could do.

That thought snapped him out of his daze, and he bent down by her and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh, Stella, its okay. You're going to be alright. You'r- oh my gosh." His eyes bugged out when he saw her skin crawling and bending in all different shapes. He could hear noise…like twigs snapping. But it was a sick sound, that gave him goosebumps, and made his blood curdle. Finally, he put two and two together and felt like he was going to be sick. Her bones were breaking.

She was twitching around, trying to control herself as tears streamed down her face. Her nails were digging into the wooden floor boards, and then her own arms. She drew blood all down her arms as she scratched at herself…fighting her body to try and make the pain stop.

Jake's hands were shaking as he tried to process what was going on, and the Stella dug her nails into her stomach, leaving a deep gash all the way across.

"No!" Jake gasped, grabbing her wrist and pinning them at her sides while she thrashed helplessly to get out of his grip. Her fingers were digging into the floor again, trying not to scratch him.

"Jake," She gasped breathlessly, trying to pull away.

"No, Stella come on. You can do this. You have to fight this." He told her, now crying himself. For the first time in his life, he was scared. It was not a good feeling.

"I- I can't. J-Jake just…ahh…please…let me go." She begged, tugging restlessly to get her arms back.

"No, we can do this together." Jake insisted, keeping his grip firm but gentle.

"It hurts." She croaked.

"I know." He breathed…he felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing him in the chest.

He noticed the black pupils in her eyes widening, taking over most of the blue and green.

"S-Stella?"

"Get away." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Stel-"

"Get away from me!" She growled, trying to keep her teeth gritted as tightly together as possible…but she was slipping away. She was loosing it, and she could feel it.

"It's okay, just take a breath, and-ah!"

The rusty taste of blood dripped down from Stella's mouth, and she realized it wasn't hers. That was the last thing that happened before she blacked out…


	22. Why he's my Favorite Relative

White… White…White…Lights? White lights, is that what it was? Stella heard a lot of noise, trying to make out the words, but all she could see what white lights. So she focused on opening her eyes. Fail. Blinking, then? She tried for a while and they finally started to flutter.

"She's waking up!"

That was loud.

She managed to hold her eyes open for a second, saw way too many people surrounding her, and squeezed them shut tight again.

"Stella, sweetie…Can you hear me?"

Someone was stroking her hair now, which angered Stella. People knew she didn't like being touched in her sleep. "Mum…five more minutes…"

She tried to roll over, and that's when she felt a sharp sting in her chest. "Ahh." She gasped painfully, opening her eyes wide.

Then she saw people. Lot's and lot's of people. And she realized she was in the hospital wing. And that this many people were not permitted in the hospital wing.

She made out the fuzzy faces as her vision grew clearer. Mom…dad...Mom-mom Fleur…Pop…Uncle James…Aunt Dom…Uncle Fred and Ashley…Aunt Rose and Uncle Scorpius…Uncle Albus and Aunt Alice..and Aunt Lily. Why everyone was there? Stella had no idea. All she knew was that 13 pairs of eyes on her made her dizzy.

"Madame Winton won't like the many people in here." She croaked, her throat feeling hoarse.

That got her a few chuckles, which she didn't understand considering she was being dead serious.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" asked Teddy, stroking her hair. So he was the culprit!

"Crowded." She told them honestly. "What's everybody doing here?"

"What do you remember?" James asked.

"Um..I don't know. Why?" asked Stella.

James shrugged. "Just asking."

"How do you feel?" Victoire asked, looking concerned. Come to think on it, they all looked worried.

"Just tell me straight. Am I dying?" Stella asked bluntly.

At that, Fleur immediately burst into tears, and Bill had to escort her out to try and calm her down.

"Why? Do you feel that bad?" Victoire asked frantically.

"Tell us, Stella!" Dominique cried out, the suspense killing her.

James asked, "Do you see the light?"

"Stay away from the light, Stella! Do you hear me? Stay away from the ligghhhttttt!" Fred cried dramatically.

Stella laughed. "Of course I can hear you; I'm dying, not deaf! And it's a bit hard to stay away from this light when this room is full of it. Remind me to invest in sunglasses one day, if you think of it."

"So do think you're dying?" Teddy gulped, his face paler than snow.

"No! I mean…why is everybody here?" asked Stella.

"You really don't know what happened?"

"I would, if somebody would just spit it out and tell me already!" Stella said through her teeth, getting frustrated.

"Okay, well you b-"

"Stella dear, how much pain are you in?" Madame Winton cut James off as she pushed passed everyone to get to Stella's side.

"I think I'll live." Stella joked. Honestly, she was pretty sore at the moment. But she didn't like to complain, and tried to downplay everything.

The nurse nodded in understanding, she knew how Stella was. "I'll get you something to take the edge of."

"Thanks." Stella smiled gratefully.

"Now what is the last thing you remember?" asked Madame Winton.

"Yesterday was my birthday. I got up, showered, hung out with Jake and Will in the common room, had dinner in the great hall with everybody, and Sean, Bella, and Dom had the house elves bake me a cake, so I celebrated with them. Then Jake and Will took me to the Three broomsticks, we had a few drinks, then Will went back to school and… I think I asked Jake to go some where with me. Then we talked about grandpa Remus so- Ohh I know! We went to the shrieking shack. And then I…I'm not sure. I forget." Stella told them.

"That's the last thing you can remember?" pressed Dominique.

"Oh no! Wait, I remember getting a headache. And It hurt really bad…and I think that's about it." Said Stella.

"Remember playing vampire?" James whispered to Fred, getting a laugh out of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella demanded.

"You heard that?" gasped James.

"Heard what?" asked Lily.

"I didn't hear anything." Commented Albus.

"Stella, love…there's something your mother and I have been wanting to tell you for a long time…" Teddy sighed.

"Oh my Godric! Mom's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Oh Merlin, no, Stella!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Thank Merlin." Sighed Stella. "I don't know if I could take another whiny sister. Speaking of those…where at they?"

"Bella is in class, and Livie is with Hugo and the other kids. He and Anna are babysitting."

"Oh." Said Stella.

"Anyway…Stella…when two weeks after you were born…we found something out…"

"…And that's why you have to be put to sleep every month."

"Oh my Godric." Stella gasped at the end of the story.

"Honey, I am so so sorry for not telling you sooner. We wanted to but-"

"I missed April fools day!" cried Stella.

"What?"

"You said I've been out for 2 weeks. I missed April fools day! Well this is just fantastic. Jake must be disappointed, we were supposed to have a prank war!"

"That's what you got out of all of that? April fools day?" Victoire was baffled.

"That's my girl." James chuckled.

"And about Jake…that was a little part we may have left out of the story…" said Teddy.

"Was he there? For the whole thing?" Stella asked, suddenly serious.

Victoire nodded. "He stayed with you the whole time. He brought you here."

"Oh great…" Stella groaned. "I must have looked horrible. He'll probably hold this over my head for the rest of my life."

"That's not what I'd worry about him holding over your head…" Dom trailed off under her sister's glare.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella. "Ughh it was the chocolate, wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have dipped into my valentines day stash…did I look fat? Was I too heavy? Wait, did he _drop_ me? Cause there is this lump on my head and if he has anything to do with that I will-"

"No, no, Stella he didn't drop you."

"You're not fat! You're so tiny."

"You do have a lump on you're head though…it's a concussion."

"Does it hurt?"

"Should I see if that potion from Madame Winton is ready yet?"

"Wait who said I wasn't fat?" asked Stella.

"Umm..James?"

"And _that,_ my family, is why he is my favorite relative."


	23. I Solemnly Swear

"Seaaannnn." Stella whined.

"Yes, Stella?"

"Shoooot meeeeee."

"Stop being dramatic, it's not so bad!"

"I can't stay in here for 2 more days. I just can't."

"Get a grip, woman!"

"Dominic."

"What?"

"If you say that one more time you'll be in the bed next to me for the next 2 days."

"Oh really?"

"Shall I make it seven?"

"I'm good."

"Bellaaaa."

"What Stella?"

"Can you sneak me in some foooood?"

"You're dinner tray will be here in a few minutes!"

"But I hate hospital food!"

"It's the same food we eat downstairs, silly!"

"It doesn't taste the same."

"It's made by the same elves. In the same kitchen."

"There's something off about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know what! Maybe it's cause they serve it on a tray."

"As opposed to…?"

"Being served on a plate, duh."

"You actually think there's a taste difference because of how it's served?"

"Why don't you try tray food then, if you're so brave?"

"No thank you."

"Didn't think so."

"Shall I go tell them to serve you on a plate then from now on?"

"Yes, please."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be back later."

"See ya later Bellzy Bop!"

"Bellzy Bop?"

"You know I used to call her that when we were little."

"Still…it sounds funny."

"You look funny."

"Ha ha."

"I'm bored."

"That's lovely."

"Seaannnn. I want to play cards."

"What kind?"

"Rummy."

"Right now?"

"Can you get it for me? Please?"

"I think I have a deck in my trunk…I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

"Soo…"

"Soo…."

"I guess it's just the two of us now." Said Dominic.

"That was my point. I need your help."

"Wait, you sent them away intentionally?"

"Of course! Where has your brain been all day?"

"Um…"

"Never mind. Help me."

"Here's a tip, don't tell somebody you just tried to get rid of everyone, then make up some bogus errand to get rid of him. It's kind of rude."

"But yours isn't bogus! I actually need your help for something important." Said Stella.

"Okay, what?"

"I need you to find Jake."

"And…?"

"And tell him to come see me! Duh."

"Why?"

"Becauseee Will stopped by earlier. And then you 3. And the whole freakin family was here this morning. And the only visitor that I need to see is Jake."

"Why?"

"Because everyone keeps dropping these hints that he's gonna be mad at me for something or hold something over me. And nobody will tell me what it is. So I need to ask him myself."

"And you can't just wait for him to come on his own accord?"

"One: when have I ever waited for anyone? Two: What if he actually is mad at me and he's just avoiding me? He could hate me for all I know, and I don't even know what I did. The sooner I find out the better."

"But if he's mad at you, then what makes you think he'll come?"

"Ohh good point. Tell him…ummm…tell him I'm on my deathbed."

"Why?"

"You don't think he'd come if I was dying?"

"I wouldn't."

"Ouch."

"Just kidding!"

"You're a brat." Stella laughed.

Dominic winked, then got up to go find Jake.

"And Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Dom grinned, setting off.

Stella waited. And waited. And twenty minutes later, she was bored out of her mind. So she forced her sore ass to get out of bed and walk over to the full body mirror at the corner of the room. Her arms were taped in gauze, and she pulled it all off, taking in the purple, bloody scars. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the image. They were not very attractive. Guess she was gonna have to buy some more long sleeved shirts.

Then she lifted up her hospital gown to check out her stomach, which was also completely bandaged. It was still pretty sore, so she was curious to survey the damage.

Stella quickly ripped the bandage down the side, not caring about being gentle. She just wanted it off. As her eyes skimmed down the four long gashes from her ribs down to her waist, they watered up with tears. She traced her finger down them gently and flinched as a stabbing pain shot through her.

"That looks bad."

Stella jumped, startled when somebody spoke from right behind her. She hadn't heard him come in. She quickly pulled down her robe and turned around to face him.

"Hey, you." She smiled half heartedly.

"Hey. I hear you're apparently on your fake death bed." He joked, cracking a forced smile.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that part…" She told him, suddenly ticked at her cousin.

"Why did you think I wouldn't come?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Nobody will tell me exactly what happened. But they keep being all cryptic, and indicating that you're mad at me."

"Come here." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She accidently gasped when her stomach touched his, and he pulled away and took a step back before she could wince.

"I'm sorry." The said at the same time, and then laughed.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault." She said.

"No," he shook his head. "What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I don't want you to be scared to touch me. I'm not going to break, you know."

"I know that." He nodded.

"Good." Stella sighed. "Cause I hate everybody treating me like I'm going to shatter at any moment. It's just a scratch."

"It didn't look like just a scratch to me…" Jake breathed.

"I'll live. I'm glad you came. I've been bored out of my mind today."

"From what I've heard you've been complaining about too much company." He chuckled.

"Well yeah, but that's just my family. I don't mind the important people."

"Are you saying I'm the important people?" Jake chuckled.

"You know you're my best friend, Jake." she told him.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"What took you so long?"

"I've been thinking…by the lake."

"You sound like me." She chuckled. "Thinking about what?"

"Your birthday."

"Oh."

"That was really scary…. They said you didn't remember much."

"Anything, is more like it."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"I don't." Stella told him. "I don't like being kept in the dark. And I especially don't like when everybody else knows something that I don't."

"It was bad, Stella..." he whispered. "Really bad. I didn't know what to do."

"You must have figured it out. Madame Winton said I could've died if you weren't there."

"Don't you get it? It's my fault that you were there!" Jake yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table. "If I hadn't kept pushing your buttons about coming here that night you never would've even gone out. You wouldn't have felt any of th-"

"Yes, I would have." She said quietly. "My parents explained it all to me today. I always feel it. Every month, since I was born. I just don't remember. And I still don't. It's okay."

"This doesn't happen every month, Stella." Jake said angrily, holding her wrists.

Stella pulled her hands away from him, suddenly feeling self conscious of her scars.

"It was my fault." She breathed. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she stumbled, reaching out for the table, and missing. She felt the floor rushing towards her when Jake reached out and caught her.

"I…need to sit down." She said, and he walked her back over to her bed. There, she noticed something peeking out from the neck of his shirt.

"What's that on your neck?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied too quickly, pulling his shirt up higher.

"That's not nothing. Let me see." She said, reaching for his shirt.

"Stella, don't-"

"Oh my God- What is that?" she gasped, looking at his black/blue/purple/and yellow bruise. It looked like a…bite mark…

"Is that a hickey?" she asked. "Or…holy shit." She covered her mouth with her hands and suddenly felt all the guilt in the world fall onto her shoulders.

"That's a bite mark. I- Oh my godric. I did that to you." She gasped, taking Jake's silence as confirmation. "I am so so sorry."

She buried her face in her hands and cried. "I'm a monster!"

"No, don't say that." Jake said sitting beside her on the bed, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I can't believe I did that." Stella croaked.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks." He told her. "And you did warn me."

She looked up. "I did?"

Jake nodded. "Oh yeah. Loads of times! You didn't want to do it."

"But I did."

"But I didn't listen to you."

"You should have." She told him.

"If you say so." He laughed.

"No wonder why you didn't come! You must be sooo mad at me!" said Stella.

"I'm not mad you, Stella! I promise. And even if I was, nothing in the world could have stopped me from coming."

"Swear?"

"I solemnly swear." Jake grinned.

Stella smiled too. "Good." She leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"You know…" said Stella. "We have a lot of April Fooling to make up for."


	24. Just Kiss Already!

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Stella told her team, as they got ready for the final quidditch match. "As of now, we're tied with Slytherin for the house cup. Tomorrow the scores will be counted, and this is our last chance to beat them. I know that we can do this again, just like last year."

"But we didn't win the house cup last year." Kellan pointed out.

"We won the qudditch cup." Stella pointed out.

"Yeah, we just missed the house cup cause the new marauders here," Dominic said, nodding towards Jake and Stella. "got most of our points deducted."

Stella shot him a playful glare. "You know it was worth it to see the Slytherin's with red hair and yellow skin for a week."

"She has a point," said Bella, and the rest of the team agreed.

"Talent scouts will be here, also." Jake pointed out. "So if anyone wants to pursue a career in professional quidditch, now's your time to demonstrate determination and team work."

"Thirty more seconds guys. Now let's make those snakes eat our dust! What are we going to do?" asked Stella, pumping them up.

"Win!" the team cheered.

"What was that?" Stella asked, putting her hand to her ear.

"Win!"

"I can't hear you!" Jake prompted.

"WIN!"

"That's the spirit!" Stella grinned. "Game on!"

And they were off. As soon as they made it onto the field they flew up into the sky, mirroring the line the Slytherin team had formed.

Stella glanced over at the crowd, and caught a glimpse of her family. Teddy, Victoire, Livie, Dominique, Sean, Will, James, and Jamie were all there, anxiously awaiting the start of the game. She hadn't known her family was coming, but suddenly felt an intense need to win.

The game began, and the Slytherin's were quick to score.

"Damn it." Stella cursed under her breath. She always counted the score of the game on the first shot.

Dominic and Bella were distracted, and didn't have time to block the qauffel soaring at Stella's head.

"Look out!" Dominic called.

Stella swooped upside down on her broom, letting the qauffel past, then coming back upright.

Jake chuckled, "You really are a danger magnet, you know."

Stella scoffed. "I am not! I just typically find myself in the wrong place…at the wrong time."

Then someone hit a bludger, which came flying towards Stella's head, until she swerved to the right and missed it by a landslide.

Jake rose his eyebrows, smirking.

Stella shook her head, laughing. "Okay, so maybe just a tad."

Jake caught the bludger and tossed it threw the Slytherin's goal post, and their keeper failed to block it.

"Nice," Stella mouthed, shooting him a thumbs up.

He winked, and the game went on.

Twenty minutes later, there was still no sign of the snitch, so Stella was flying around, helping her team out in areas that she was needed.

The score was 250 to 220, Slytherin was up by 30 points. That's when the snitch was released.

"Stella!" Bella called, bring the golden ball to her attention.

"I got it!" Stella called, bolting off towards the snitch, which the Slytherin seeker was already rounding in on.

She came arm to arm with him as they swerved around to catch the snitch, chasing it around the field.

Then it started floating lower and lower towards the ground, and the seekers followed it.

"Pull up!" Dominic yelled, his eyes widening as he realized how low Stella had gotten.

She ignored him, and Bella's shrieks to stop. All she knew was adrenaline was pounding through her veins and it felt amazing as she dived downwards. The other seeker was reaching out for victory, but a wave of determination hit Stella, and she knew she just had to win. Her team was counting on her. She accelerated her Firebolt more, despite the fact that she might hit the ground. Stretching out her hand, she reached for the snitch. They were neck and neck now, but the Slytherin seeker had an edge-because his arm was longer.

Stella bit her lip in concentration as the snitch suddenly dove further down, just a foot from the ground. If they continued-they would definitely crash.

The other seeker pulled upward. Stella, being the stubborn girl she was, didn't. She could hear Jake screaming her name, but that didn't stop her. She reached out for the snitch, trusting her broom, and then squeezed her eyes shut tight as she tumbled onto the ground, rolling before she came to a stop.

She was breathing heavily, lying on her back in the grass, trying to process what happened.

That's when she heard a faint buzzing noise, but she could just make it out.

"STELLA LUPIN CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and grinned as she felt the familiar flutter of the snitch in her left hand.

"Stella, what the hell!" Jake hollered as he landed in front of her. "You could've crashed your whole face down there! Or snapped your neck! Or-"

"We won." Stella grinned, taking Jake's hand and letting him pull her up as the rest of the team landed around them, cheering. Remarkably, Stella was totally fine. Not even a scratch.

"You know that was stupid, right?" he asked over their noisy team mates, who were screaming in victory.

Stella nodded, smirking. "But it worked."

"You're lucky, Lupin." Jake said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Am I now, Sanders?" she chuckled.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Bella cried out.

Jake's eyes widened. "Wha-"

But he was cut off as Stella pressed her lips against his. As he recovered from shock, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Before they could get into a full-on make out session, Stella pulled away, smirking, while Jake blushed.

"It's about time!"

"Saw it coming."

"You owe me ten galleons."

Then somebody cleared their throat, and all eyes turned to the new comer to the field.

Stella scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "Hi, Daddy…"


	25. Only at the Weasleys

It's almost the end of summer, and Jake and Stella having been going out for over 2 months now. Truthfully, it hasn't changed much between them. They still had the same best friend relationship, they just happened to make out here and there. Okay, so maybe a little more than that…or a lot. But still, they're not all mushy gushy or anything.

Today, Stella and Jake got roped into babysitting all the little kids, cause the adults were all going to some party thing.

Luckily Sean and Dominic were a help, and Bella, and Livie could take care of themselves for the most part, but still…babysitting in that family was a handful. Which is why Stella divided up the kids into groups.

Jake, Dom, and Bella were taking Sebastian (7), Salvatore (5), Harry (8), and Frank (6) out in the yard to play quidditch.

Sean and Livie were looking after Chloe (5), Giselle (8), Ruby (4) and Lorie (9). They were reading Tales of Beetle and the Bard to them, at the moment.

Stella took on the younger kids, Hailey, who was only a few months old, Katie (2), Riley (3) and Jamie (2). Surprisingly, Hailey was the easiest one to care for, considering she was the only one who wasn't in her terrible two's.

When Stella finally got the kids all down for a nap, she grabbed her broom and headed outside, to join in on the qudditch match.

"What's the verdict?" she called.

"Take 5!" said Jake, and they all hit the ground.

"We're up by 20 points." Jake grinned. "Care to join in?"

"I'll be on the other team, thanks." Stella grinned.

"You don't want to play with me?" Jake put his hand over his heart and mocked a hurt expression. "I'm wounded."

"I'd rather take you down." She told him seductively, giving him what he calls her 'flirty eyes'.

"Alright, let's break it up before this turns into a sex sesh." Dominic called, pushing them apart.

"What's a sex sesh?" asked Frankie.

"It's umm…"

"Adult wrestling." Jake covered.

"Nice." Bella snorted.

"Oh! I know what that is! That's what mommy and daddy-"

"Cool story, Salv! Let's save it for another time, kay? On with the game then?" Stella said hastily, cutting her cousin off.

They decided to regroup the teams by hair color, the blondes vs. brunettes.

Team one had Jake (Chaser), Dominic (Seeker), Harry(Keeper), and Frank (Beater), while the other team was Stella (Keeper) , Bella (Beater), Sebastian (Chaser) and Salvatore (Seeker). Dom complained about Stella playing seeker because she was too experienced, and she agreed to let Salv play seeker, since that's what he wanted to be on the Hogwarts team.

The game went on, and they ended up being tied. But just as Salv was about to catch the snitch, Bella accidentally knocked a bludger threw a window.

Ooops.

…

Only at the Weasley's….


	26. The Return of the Tri Wizard Tournament

The start of Stella's seventh year, and Livie's first was nothing but tearful for Victoire.

"I can't believe this is my baby's last year! Oh and Olivia…it's your first year…and you're leaving me…and now I won't have any babies at home! What am I going to do with myself?" Victoire fussed.

"Get a job?" Stella offered.

Teddy shot her a scolding look, then turned to comfort his wife. "It's alright dear, our girls are just growing up."

Stella shook her head and looked around for Jake. She spotted him over by the train, talking to Will. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" She sing-songed.

"Hmm…" Jake pretended to think. "The giant squid?"

Stella dropped her hands and planted a peck on his cheek. "Of course!"

"I missed you." Jake grinned, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Back atcha." Stella smiled, turning to Will, who looked disgusted. "Hey, you. Nice badge you've got there!"

"Oh, this little thing?" he chuckled, looking down at his shiny head boy badge. "It's nothing!"

"Sure it isn't." Stella chuckled.

"I still can't believe I did it." Grinned Will.

"Oh, come on mate! Have a little faith in yourself. We knew you'd make head boy from first year."

Stella nodded, "Yeah, we did!"

"Ohh, sorry." A small boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes said apologetically after bumping into Stella.

"It's alright, mate." She smiled sweetly. "You're a little young to being to school, aren't you?"

"I'm here to see my brother off, actually. I start next year." He beamed.

"That's nice. This is my last year here…whose your brother? Maybe I know him." She said.

"Xavier Zabini. He just got on the train…" the boy said, trying to point him out.

"Oh." Stella said quietly.

"By your reaction, I take it you've met him." Chuckled the boy.

"Are you Luke?" Stella deadpanned.

The boy's eyes widened. "My brother's mentioned me?"

Stella shook her head. "No, my aunt has. She's your mom's sister, but they don't speak anymore. I'm your cousin, Stella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, then." He smiled, "I wasn't aware I had a cousin."

"Oh, you have several." Jake chuckled.

"You know what…" Stella said, rummaging through her messenger bag. She found what she was looking for, and scrawled on it with a pen. "Here's a picture of all of your cousins. You can owl me, and I'll tell you all about them, if you like."

"Whoah," his face lit up as he took in the huge family. "I'll be sure to do that, thanks!"

"Anytime." She smiled.

"That's mum calling…I've got to go. It was really nice meeting you!" he waved, rushing so he didn't keep his mother waiting.

"You too!" Stella told him, then she sighed. "My aunt really is a prune, huh? Poor kid looked like he never saw a family before in his life."

"Don't worry about her, it's good you can keep in touch with your cousins."

"One of them, at least." Stella added, catching a glimpse of Xavier with his face pressed up against the window waving to his mother.

After the sorting, everyone was congratulating the new Gryffindor editions, which included Olivia.

"Mom will be over the roof…all 3 of us made it into Gryffindor." Said Bella.

Stella laughed. "As if there were ever any doubts!"

"Did you make prefect again, Sean?" asked Livie.

"Indeed I did." He grinned.

"Attention students!" McGonagall called, standing up in the front, waiting for all eyes to be on her. "I have an announcement to make."

Stella looked up at her head master and gasped. "Oh my Godric."

"What?" asked Bella.

"Mom-mom Fleur and Uncle Harry." Stella stated, still shocked.

"What about them?" asked Dominic.

"They're here." Stella pointed towards the staff table, where 3 extra people were seated then usual. Fleur, Harry, and retired professional quidditch star, Viktor Krum.

"The ministry of magic has elected to bring back a tradition the schools have celebrated for ages. We haven't done it in a long time, due to the unfortunate circumstances in the ending of the last one, which was hosted at Hogwarts, and resulted in the death of a student. But now that the dark times are over, the Tri Wizard Tournament will be re-instated, and will be once again held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have our 3 champions from the last competition, who despite not supporting the idea of bring the tournament back, have agreed to mentor the champion from each school now.

Tomorrow evening, the girls of Beauxbatons and boys of Durmstrang academy will arrive to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the year. The Beauxbatons have their own private dormitory, and share a common room with the Ravenclaws, and The Durmstrang boys will share with the Hufflepuffs. I expect you all to be on your very best behavior, and show everyone complete respect.

Now about the tournament, first and foremost, you must be 17 years old to enter. Once you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, there is not turning back. So be wise about your decision, and think it through. The 3 tasks are not easy, every thing you know will be tested. As you do know, lives have been lost in this tournament, and although we will be taking as many safety precautions as we could, there's always that risk. The prize, for winning the tri-wizard cup- eternal glory. The cup will be brought back tomorrow, you have until then to think about your decision. Good luck, and may everyone have a wonderful year." Said McGonagall.

Stella's eyes were locked on Harry and her grandmother, who seemed to be in extreme discomfort. She knew they'd be opposed to this-they were still haunted by the last competition-and she was surprised they had even agreed to come back.

"Wow." Jake said, finally breaking the silence.

"Wow is right." Stella agreed.

Later that night, Stella was tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't get to sleep…all she could think about was whether she wanted to enter her name or not. She knew her family would kill her but…this is the kind of thing she thrived on. Plus, she had the confidence that she could win.

Eventually, she gave up on thinking about that and decided to write Luke a letter. She wanted to tell him about his family, and even get him to meet them, if she could think of a way to sneak him out.

_Dear Luke,_

_Hey, it's Stella-long lost cousin from the Hogwarts Express. I wanted to write and tell you about our cousins, from the picture. I forget who was where, but I'm sure you'll know by the descriptions._

_I'm the oldest, I'm 17. I'm a proud Gryffindor, and captain of the quidditch team; I play seeker and my last name is Lupin. My little sister, Bella, is 13. She's the one with the streak of pink hair. She's a metamorphagus-something she inherited from my dad. She's also in Gryffindor-most of us are-she plays beater. Bella's a bit of a tom boy, unlike my youngest sister, Olivia. This is her first year in Hogwarts, and she just made it into Gryffindor. She loves clothes and make up, and all that boring girly stuff. Not much of a quidditch fan, that one…She's the girl with the perfectly curled golden locks, and brown eyes._

_Then there's your first cousin-Sean Turner. He's 16, and a prefect in school. He's a really good kid, and the smartest one out of all of us. Sometime I wonder if Ravenclaw would have suited him as well as Gryffindor. You should get to know him next year-I know he'd love to meet you. He's the tall boy with brown hair and eyes._

_Dominic Weasley is the fourteen year old with olive skin, spikey black hair, and dark brown eyes. He's my first cousin, but he's more like a brother to me. He's the other Gryffindor beater, alongside my sister. He's really good. His mother is Dominique Weasley, she's a professional beater for Puddlemere United-my favorite team, by the way…_

_Chloe and Katie Weasley are 5 and 2, they're my Uncle Louis' kids. Chloe has curly plantinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Katie has dark blonde hair, and royal blue eyes, she's a sweetheart. Chloe, on the other hand, can be a bit snobby, like her mother. (Sophia Hart-the whole family hates her.)_

_Lorie Scamander is 9, she's the girl with the blonde pigtails with streaks of pink, blue, and purple. She's what we call the free spirit of the family…she's just like her grandmother, Luna Lovegood. I think she's a sweet girl…but I can't for the life of me understand what she means when she tells me to wash the nargles out of my hair._

_The pretty little red head, with the perfect curls, ivory skin, and blue eyes, is Giselle Weasley. She's 8, and basically the perfect child. It's hard to believe she's uncle Fred's daughter, she is nothing like him. Did you know her grandpop, George Weasley, owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes? It's the joke shop in Diagon Alley. I'm sure you've seen it before, it's truly amazing._

_Then there's uncle Albus' kids, Harry, Frank, and Ruby. Harry is 8, he is the spitting image of Uncle Al. He has jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses. Frank just turned 6, he's got brown hair and brown eyes. He's very interested in quidditch, I think he'll make a promising beater. The youngest is Ruby. She's got wavy Weasley red hair, brown eyes, and freckles sprawled across her nose and cheeks. She's only 4, but boy does she have a temper…_

_The two boys with platinum blonde hair are Sebastian and Salvatore Malfoy, they're 7 and 5. They're both very smart, and athletic, and they have amazing blue eyes…they're gonna be knock outs by the time they hit Hogwarts. I'm sure they'll both have a spot on the Quidditch team, maybe even captain…Salv wants to go out for seeker. Their little brother is Riley, he's only 3. He stands out from them a bit, with his red hair and brown eyes. Not to mention he's very shy, and reserved….but the sweetest kid once you start talking to him._

_The cutie 2 year old with the black hair in pigtails, and brown eyes, is Jamie. My uncle James (a.k.a. Seeker for Puddlemere United)'s daughter. Her mom just left her on his doorstep…pretty rude…but we're all thrilled to have Jamie in our lives, I love that kid!_

_Hailey Weasley is my Uncle Hugo's daughter, she's almost a year old, and the youngest (so far…haha)…She has light brown hair and eyes…and she doesn't do much besides eat, sleep, and poop yet…she's just like her daddy! Haha!_

_I guess that's about everybody. The kids, at least. I'd like to get to know you a little better, if you don't mind. So write back soon…tell me about yourself! And if you have anything you want to know, don't hesitate to ask. _

_Love, Stella xo xo_


	27. More Letters and a Note

The next morning, Stella woke up to a pile of letters. Four to be exact.

_Dear Stella, _

_I know that Hogwarts is hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament, and that you are of age to compete, but you do know the stories of what happened to your grand maman and uncle._

_I know how you are, and I know that you'll feel compelled to put your name into the Goblet, but you need to understand that you don't have anything to prove to anyone._

_Your father and I love you, and we support you in what ever you do…but we're asking you please, do not put your name into the goblet of fire. Only bad can come of it, sweetheart. And we don't know when the tasks are…with your condition, that could be very dangerous. _

_Please think this through sweetheart, I know you tend to rush into things but this is your life on the line. It's essential that you don't partake in any of this. Plus, with Harry and Maman being previous victors, that would put a target on your back._

_I hope you understand. I'm telling you this for your own good. I love you, sweetheart, give your sister's kisses from me, and tell Olivia congratulations on making Gryffindor._

_Love from all my heart, Mom xo xo_

_P.S. Dad sends his love too!_

_Dear Stella,_

_I can not believe they are finally bringing back the TWT, and I'm not even there to enter! As you can tell, I'm not too happy. I kind of wish I could come back to school…never thought I'd say that._

_Back to you now…I know excellent minds think alike, so surely you'll be wanting to put your name in. _

_Your mum paid me a visit this morning, threatening me that if I encouraged you she'd send a bat boogey hex at me…which is terrifying, considering my mum showed her how to send a mighty nasty one when she was younger._

_So I'm not going to encourage you…In fact, I do think it sounds very dangerous…but when has that ever kept anyone in our family away?_

_I know you're smart, strong, and independent. If anyone could do it, you could. And I'm not just saying that because you're my favorite niece…haha. Just know that I'll stand by you whatever decision you make, even if it means being on the receiving end of Vic's bat boogey hex…_

_They'll stand by you too, you know. The family, I mean. No matter what you do, you have our support._

_Good luck, champ. Miss you already, and Jamie's been asking for you!_

_Love you, James X_

_Dear Stella,_

_Thanks so much for writing to me! I was happy to hear from you. I can't believe I have this huge family I didn't know I was a part of. Mum doesn't talk about her family often…or ever, honestly…_

_I can't wait till next year, when I can get to know everybody. Anyway, there's not much to tell about me…I don't get along with my brother very well, he tends to boss me around a lot. I don't have many friends either, mom likes us to keep to ourselves…_

_It's nice to see so many of you are so good at quidditch. I'm a big fan of the sport, I'm just personally not very good on a broomstick…_

_I have to get going, we have some errands to run. Write back soon, if you get a chance. It's nice having a friend to talk to, or cousin. _

_Sincerely, Luke_

The last wasn't really a letter…it was more of a note. Or a riddle…or a death threat on paper.

_Three tasks_

_Shall be played_

_You'll be safe _

_If you obey_

_Put your name into the fire_

_If your own lost life's what you desire_

_Take the warning_

_Don't be dumb_

_For lives lost_

_Could be more than one._

"What is this supposed to mean?" Bella gasped, reading over her sister's threat note.

They were in the common room, waiting for everyone to go to lunch.

"You need to tell someone, right away." Said Sean.

"I can walk you." Dominic offered. "You shouldn't go alone."

"He's right." Livie nodded.

"Guys, you're making this out to be a bigger deal than it is." Said Stella.

"You're downplaying it! You need to tell a teacher, Stella." Sean insisted.

"Fine…let me just have some time to think about what it means first. Nobody say anything, I definitely don't want Jake to find out." Stella said, taking the note back from Bella.

"Find out what?"

Stella's heart jumped into her throat as she spun around to face him. "Jake!" she chuckled nervously.

"Yes?"

"You're here." Stella acknowledged. Will was there, too.

"Yes. What don't you want me to find out?"

"Nothing…nothing at all!" Stella slid the note behind her back, only to have it snatched away by William.

"Hey!" she yelled, sending Will a glare.

He ignored her and skimmed over the letter. He paled, and looked back up at her. "Is this a joke?"

"What is it?" Jake asked, reaching out and taking the letter.

Stella grabbed his arm. "Jake, don't." she sighed.

Jake read the note and dropped it on the coffee table as he clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white. He took a breath and asked, "That was meant for you?"

"It's not a big deal." She told him.

He was far from convinced.

"Jake, don't read into it-"

"How can I not read into it, Stella? Someone is threatening to kill you!" yelled Jake.

"Talk a little louder, alert the whole castle, why don't you?" Stella rolled her eyes.

Jake sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We have to take this to McGonagall."

"Fine. Whatever. Let me just go to the loo real quick." Stella said, heading towards the girl's staircase.

"Bella, you should go with her." Will suggested.

"For Merlin's sake, you guys! I'm not dying!" Stella exclaimed, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door behind her.

When she returned, Jake walked her to the head mistresses office.

"Professor McGonagall!" he knocked,

"Come in."

They walked in, and Jake handed her the note. "This was with Stella's mail this morning."

McGonagall read the note carefully, and sighed… "Oh dear."

She sent an owl out, and a few moments later, Teddy apparated into the room.

"You called my dad here?" Stella gasped. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"A threat to a student is of high concern, Ms. Lupin. And I didn't summon Mr. Lupin because he's your father, I summoned him because he's head auror and needs to file a report for an investigation.

"Oh." Stella said, suddenly feeling silly.

"Let me see the note." Teddy said, reaching out and taking it. As he skimmed the note, his face visibly paled. Then he looked over at his daughter. "This was in your room?"

Stella nodded.

Teddy put the note in a tiny vile, for evidence. "Do you know anybody who would have a reason to keep you out of the competition? Any enemies? People who would have something against you…?"

"Not that I know of." Stella shook her head. "I mean the Slytherins aren't too fond of me, but they don't have anything specifically against me. Not that I know of, at least."

"Okay." Teddy nodded. "I'll look into it. In the mean time, don't do anything stupid."

"Sure, sure." Stella rolled her eyes.

"I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too, daddy." Stella said, giving her dad a quick hug.

"Look after her." Teddy said quietly, so that only Jake could here.

He nodded. "Will do, sir."

And with a pop, he was gone.


	28. The Name Drawing

This was it…the final decision. Tomorrow the goblet would close, and there would be no turning back. Did Stella want to put her name in? Or ignore it all together? Would she back down because of the note? Or to put her families worries at ease?

She knew the answer already. And she felt terrible about it. But the truth is, the note only made her want to enter even more. It was a challenge…somebody was testing her. And Stella Lupin never backed down from a dare.

Everybody would be furious…but they'd have to get over it. I mean what are the chances that her name would get pulled out anyway? They'd never even have to know.

So she swallowed all her fears, crept over to the goblet, and while no one was looking, she crumbled her paper up in a ball and tossed it in. Then she spun on her heel, and raced back to the Gryffindor common room. She decided not to mention it to anyone…not even her sister's, or Jake. If they were going to find out, they'd know soon enough…

The next day, dinner was more hectic than usual. There were more tables in the great hall as well, for the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons. McGonagall was going to be pulling the names out shortly, and that was all anybody could talk about.

"So did you put your name in?" Will asked.

"Of course, didn't you?" Jake replied, threw a mouthful of food.

"No. It looks way to dangerous." He told him. Then he turned to look at Stella skeptically. "Stella…how about you?"

She didn't know how to respond, and luckily she didn't have to, for Jake jumped in with his own conclusions.

"Of course not, you saw the note she got. It's way too dangerous for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Stella.

"Because you got the note, of course." Will said, trying to come to his mate's rescue.

"Well yeah, and cause she's a-"

"Girl? You think that just because I'm not a macho muscular man, like you, that I can't take care of myself, don't you?" Stella snapped, infuriated.

"No! That's- that's not what I was going to say!" Jake stuttered, while Will shot him a 'I can't believe how stupid you are' look.

"Then what were you going to say?" Stella prompted.

"Just that…you're a um…target. With the note…and-"

"Will already said that. But you were going to add something." Stella reminded him.

"And with two of your relatives being the last champions…everybody would see you as a threat…" Jake told her.

"Oh. Oh…" Stella said, visibly cooling down, before she smiled. "Yeah. Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Wait…what-"

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. It's time for the choosing of the champions. The Durmstrang Champion is…Vince Krum." McGonagall announced.

"That's Viktor Krum's grandson…he's a seeker, too…" said Sean.

"Who didn't see that coming?" Dominic added.

"Stella…what did you…"

"And for Beauxbatons….Odette Clavelle."

"What exactly did you mean by-" Jake was interrupted once again, as everyone cheered for the second champion. And now all ears were on McGonagall as she announced the Hogwarts Champion.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is…" Even McGonagall gasped as she read the name, and everyone tensed up.


	29. And the Hogwarts Champion is

"Stella Lupin."

Professor McGonagall read, staring at the paper in disbelief.

"What?" Sean choked on the food he was in the process of swallowing. Dominic, who was sitting across from him, spit out his pumpkin juice, and Sean had the pleasure of catching it all, on his face…

"Stella Lupin? As in…my sister, Stella Lupin?!" Bella screamed, looking back and fourth from Livie to Stella.

"Stella…you didn't…" Livie sighed, shooting her sister a disappointed look. She'd be lying though, if she said that she didn't expect this.

Will was simply shaking his head…as if Stella should have known better. But the worse reaction of all was Jake's. He looked simply wounded…as if he was betrayed, and scared and his puppy had just died. Stella zoned out, unable to look at anybody. That is, until she felt someone watching her from behind, and spun around to see her Grandmother, Fleur, and Uncle Harry looking at her. Fleur was in tears…worried sick, while Harry just seemed deep in thought.

Stella let out a deep breath before finally getting up and walking over to stand with the other champions. She took her place in between Vince and Odette, and the students and teachers began to clap.

Vince Krum looked a lot like his father…with dark brown eyes, olive skin, and short black hair. He was tall, and had an athletic build. Odette Clavelle had long, platinum blonde curls, dark blue eyes, and perfectly manicured nails. Her skin was pale and flawless, and she was tall, and thin. If it weren't for Stella's Veela blood, she would have felt insecure, like most girls, if they stood next to the model-like Odette. But it was clear that even she couldn't compare with the oldest Lupin child, the most beautiful girl in school.

Stella tuned everything out as McGonagall gave her speech about the champions, and the tournament. She was even in a daze as they ushered her into another room to talk to the champions in private. She couldn't believe she was actually chosen…out of all the seventh years in Hogwarts, she came out on top. A part of her was terrified to face the wrath of her family…and guilty, to see how disappointed they were in her. But a bigger part was proud of her self, and excited, to see what was to come.

"We'll set up a press conference for tomorrow; we'll bring out the families, schedule interviews, photographers, the works! This is going to be big!" A woman from the ministry fussed. Her eyes lit up as she approached Stella. "Especially with you! A relative of not one, but two champions! This is wonderful!"

"Yeah…" Stella chuckled awkwardly, feeling funny as everyone went on and on.

By the time that was over with, Stella hoped her friends and family had all gone to bed, and she'd have a safe escape route to her bed. Boy was she wrong.

As she quietly entered the Gryffindor common room, she found not one, or two, but 6 people waiting to yell at her.

"What were you thinking!?"

Leave it to Dominic to speak everybody's mind…

"I can't believe they chose _you_! Of all people!" Bella cried in disbelief.

Stella scoffed. "Thanks, Bell."

Everyone took their turns nagging and chewing Stella's ears off, and going up to their own dorms once they were satisfied. The last one down with her was Jake, who still hadn't set a word. Stella refused to make eye contact, knowing she had let him down.

"Say something." She demanded, breaking the silence.

Jake's voice was a low, broken whisper. "What do you want me to say?"

Stella sighed, finally looking up into his sad brown eyes. "Anything! Yell at me, scream about how stupid I am. I don't care! Just say something!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly.

"I knew you'd be mad." She told him, sitting on the floor and pulling her legs up to her chest.

"How could you?" he asked, his voice rising. Finally, some emotion. "How could you do this to yourself? To me!" he yelled.

Maybe a little more emotion then she was hoping for…

"To you? What is that supposed to mean?!" Stella retorted, defensively. "This has nothing to do with you! This is about me!"

"Oh, of course! Everything is always about you, Stella, because all you think about is yourself!" screamed Jake.

"If that's really what you think of me then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Stella, I didn't mean it like that." Jake sighed, sinking down to the floor so that he was sitting next to her. "I just meant that you don't know how much you mean to everyone else…to me. I couldn't live with out you."

"You don't have to. Nothing's going to happen to me, Jake. I was chosen for a reason. I can do this." Said Stella.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's that note that you got…what if it's not a fair game? What if there is someone plotting against you? You could be killed." He said, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I promise you, I'm not going to die. Trust me." She said.

"Okay." He breathed. "If you really want to do this, I'll back you up on it. Under one condition."

"You name it."

"Be careful. I know you're impulsive, and I love that about you. But this is risky, you need to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise." Stella grinned.

"Alright. And you were right." Jake confessed.

Stella rose an eyebrow, puzzled. "About?"

"You _were_ chosen for a reason. I know you can do this."


End file.
